All in the family
by Lacey99
Summary: What's next for the Rabb family? There are some changes, new additions, the kids are growing up... How will Harm and Mac deal with everything? Set in May 2017.
1. Chapter 1

May 2017

Claire knocked on her brother's room and peeked inside. He was busy with his technic Legos, halfway through to a plane of some sort. He was getting so big, it was hard to imagine the little baby he once was.

"What?" Matthew asked.

"Just wanted to hear if you would want to help make lunch? Mom and Dad will be getting home around lunch time, and I'm sure they'd be glad to sit down and eat when they arrive. And Aunt Cathy too," Claire walked over to his desk. "That looks hard."

"Nah, it's okay," Matthew put the half-done plane down. "I can help."

"Good," Claire smiled and turned to leave. "I'll let you know when it's time to start. Rose is walking Max."

"Okay," Matthew hesitated. "So why does adults want time alone anyway?"

Claire turned back. "Well, adults need time alone."

"To talk about adult stuff?" Matthew wondered.

"Yeah, that too, but also to be together as boyfriend and girlfriend," she smiled. "You'll understand when you get older."

"You mean sex, right?" Matthew shrugged. "I know about sex."

"You do? Well, I think Mom and Dad do that wherever they are, but sometimes they want to be just them, to talk and just hang out. You know how they always have the need to kiss and hug, well, they are just very affectionate," Claire chuckled. "I think it's kinda cute."

"I guess," Matthew shrugged again.

"You should talk to Dad about that, or Mom," Claire told her brother. "If you have questions and stuff."

Matthew wrinkled his forehead thoughtfully. "Yeah, I don't want to know stuff. I'm just a kid you know."

Claire nodded. "I know," she turned and walked out of his room.

 ** _Williamsburg_**

Harm sipped his coffee and moved the spatula around the pan. He felt relaxed and content for the first time in weeks. It had been busy at work as they were defending a client on murder charges. They had spent months building their case, doing their own investigation and making sure they were ready. On top of that they had a pretty big caseload at the office, and their schedule with the kids was busy as usual with all their activities and schoolwork. Also, Mac was on the PTA, and Harm had started coaching Matthew's basketball team.

"Morning."

He turned towards the bedroom door and saw Mac paddling towards him clad in his oversized shirt, her hair messy and rubbing her eyes. He smiled as he checked out her long slender legs. He was a lucky man. "Morning."

She walked up to him and stole his mug. "Squid coffee?" she asked as she sipped it.

"I think I managed to meet somewhere in the middle between my preference and yours," he teased and met her lips in a soft kiss.

"It's okay," she smiled and put the coffee on the counter before putting her arms around his neck. "For a squid."

He laughed softly as he wrapped her in an embrace. "I'm not sure I'm ready to get back to reality today."

"Me neither," she admitted. "But, we have to pick up Cathy at the airport so that we can be on our way tomorrow morning."

"I know," he kissed her softly, then let her go and turned back to saving the scrambled eggs from burning. "Sit down."

She took the coffee and did as he said. It had been his idea to get away for a weekend just the two of them. They were long overdue, with their busy schedules they hadn't had much time for just them. They were good at taking the time for a little romance and small gestures even when life was busy, but there was nothing like a weekend alone away from home. This time Harm had a client lend them his cabin a little outside Williamsburg. They had originally planned to check out some attractions, but had ended up staying mostly at the cabin alone.

"You are such a good husband," she offered a sweet smile as he put the plate down in front of her.

"I try," he kissed her cheek before sitting down beside her. "Dan said that we can borrow the cabin any time."

"It's a nice place, but we do have our own little getaway in Beallsville," she reminded him.

"Yes, but it's fun to explore new places, right?" he pointed out.

She offered an amused look. "We've been mostly inside."

He laughed softly. "I know, but it's been a long time since I've felt so worn, and time alone is something I've been craving."

"Me too," she agreed. "And I must say that I do look forward to spending a few days in Baltimore with Cathy and Harriet."

"You deserve it," he said and chewed thoughtfully. "It's been crazy."

"Pretty much, yeah," she agreed.

"Well, summer is coming, and we have our vacation to look forward to," he reminded her.

She smiled. "I look forward to every day with you, even when it's busy."

He reached for her hand. "Right back at you. I do however appreciate some downtime, especially after all the hard work we've put down preparing and during the trial. I think Bud is pretty beat too."

"Everyone did great work, we should be proud. And it'll bring more clients to the firm, and I know you don't want to defend every crook in town, but we do have to take on some cases where the client is possibly guilty. Bud was right when he wanted us to take on Mr. Moore, even though he probably did do it," she said with raised eyebrows.

"That's where we disagree, I don't think he is guilty," Harm pointed out.

"Well, he's off the hook now anyway. The state couldn't prove he killed his wife, so he's a free man," Mac took a bite of her food and noticed the look Harm was giving her. "What?"

"You really didn't like him, did you?" he wondered.

"I really didn't," she confirmed.

"Just because he's charming and sleazy, doesn't mean he's a killer," Harm reminded her.

"I'm not having this argument again," she smiled and stood to get coffee. "We better get moving in an hour or so, right?

"We do," he confirmed.

They finished breakfast and cleaned up the cabin, before enjoying the rest of their stay out on the porch.

"What?" Mac wondered after having him stare at her from his place on the porch swing.

He smiled. "You're just beautiful, that's all."

She smiled and pushed off the railing she was half sitting on and walked over to him. She leaned down and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you," he took her hand and dragged her closer.

"It's not a competition," she said laughingly as she sat down on his lap.

"If it was, I would win," he laughed softly and put his arms around her. "Let's just ignore the rest of the world and stay here."

She rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the touch of his hand up and down her back. "I'm all for that."

The ringing of Harm's phone interrupted them. He reluctantly reached into his pocket for it. "Our son," he said and answered. "Hi buddy. Lunch sounds great. Yeah, we're leaving now to pick up Cathy, then we'll be home. Is the house standing? She did huh? Okay, see you soon then. Bye."

"Did Claire make him tidy up his room again?" Mac asked.

"Yup, and he's making us lunch," Harm put his phone away and wrapped his arms around her again.

Mac let out a sigh and lifted her head to look at him. "He's getting so big."

"He is," he kissed her softly. "We better get going."

She reluctantly stood. "I like the idea of coming back here."

He smiled. "Then we better make sure we do."

 _ **Annapolis**_

Nathan smiled as he crossed the road and walked to the playground. He saw Eve sitting on a bench, while Sofia was playing nearby. He walked over to where Eve sat.

"Hi, beautiful," he sat down beside her.

"Hi," she happily accepted his kiss. "I've missed you."

"Me too," Nathan admitted and blushed slightly. "I was thinking about going home next weekend, and I'm telling my folks about us. I was thinking that we could both go home the weekend after that, and maybe Sofia too. I really want them to get to know you."

Eve hesitated. "Are you sure about this, Nathan? I don't want you to rush into something without thinking."

"I can make decisions Eve," Nathan let out a sigh. "I wish everyone didn't treat me like a little kid. My folks too."

"You do have a bright future ahead of you, Nathan," Eve took his hand. "I don't want to be an obstacle."

"Eve, we've been going out for six months. I love you, and I love Sofia. I know that we're young, but I can't imagine life without you," he leaned in and kissed her. "My mom and dad spent nine years ignoring how they felt about the other, they almost let their careers get in the way of their love. I don't want to miss out on love just because I have ambitions. I can be a good Naval officer and be in a serious relationship."

Eve smiled. "I love you too, Nathan. I've never met anyone like you."

"So it's okay that I tell them that I'm bringing my girl home?" he wondered.

"I love being your girl," she kissed him again. "Okay, I would love to meet your family."

Nathan smiled brightly. "Great."

"But," Eve hesitated. "I have ha daughter. How will they react to that?"

"I have no idea, but knowing my parent's they won't judge," Nathan reassured.

"Okay," Eve smiled.

 _ **The Rabb house**_

Harm walked to the kitchen while Mac showed Cathy to the guest room. The house seemed quiet, but he could smell something cooking so he figured they had lunch ready as promised.

"Dad!" Rose ran over and hugged him.

"Hi," he smiled and hugged Matthew too. "Did you guys behave for your sister?"

"We did," Matthew smiled. "We made lunch."

"They were great," Claire hugged her father.

"Smells great," Mac said as she too stepped into the kitchen. "Hi guys."

"Mom!" Rose hurried over and hugged her.

"It's good to be home," Mac hugged Matthew too, then Claire.

"Any hugs for me?" Cathy asked as she joined them.

"Hi," Claire hugged her. "You look good, Cathy."

"So do you, but you are all growing up too fast," Cathy complained teasingly.

They sat down to eat and catch up. As much as a weekend away had been good for them, both Harm and Mac were happy to be surrounded by their kids again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rabb house, Monday**_

The next morning was busy as usual. Harm prepared for work, and the kids prepared for school. Mac and Cathy would be on their way to pick up Harriet, then to Baltimore for Cathy's lecture at Johns Hopkins University later that day.

"Dad, my car is making that noise again," Claire complained as she joined them for breakfast.

"I'll call the mechanic, in the meantime you have to ride with me," he said as he glanced up from the newspaper.

"Okay," she agreed. "But we gotta get going then, because I'm meeting Melany to work on our science project before school," she looked at her brother who was giving her that look he always did when he thought she was being a geek. "What?"

"Who goes to school earlier than they have to?" Matthew rose and took his plate. "Wouldn't it be more fun to skateboard?"

"The last time I did that, I fell and hurt my hand and couldn't play the piano for three weeks," Claire pointed out.

"You can skate with a broken hand," Matthew said teasingly. "I did that."

Mac took her plate to the sink. "Don't remind me," Mac said and ruffled his hair. "Go get ready for school, and be good."

"I'm always good," he flashed her a charming smile. "Have a nice trip Mom."

Mac laughed softly. "Thanks. I love you," she hugged him, then Matthew went to get his things for school.

"That kid is getting more like his father every time I see him," Cathy said.

"That's what worries me," Mac said with a sigh.

Harm chuckled.

"Rose, don't forget your English homework, and you have a Math test on Wednesday, so you have to study for it," she directed the last part towards her husband.

"Don't worry, I'll study," Rose promised.

"I have everything under control," Harm promised as he stood and brought his plate to the sink. "Go get ready kids."

Rose took her own plate to the sink. "Bye Mom."

Mac hugged her. "Bye. I love you."

"I love you too," Rose let her go then left the kitchen.

"Drive carefully," Harm said and took her hand. "Stay out of bad neighborhoods, and don't talk to strangers," he teased.

"I'm a marine, I think I can handle a few days away from my big bad protector," she kissed him. "Be good."

"I'm always good," he flashed her a charming smile.

"Yes, you never get into trouble," she teased. "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her again. "Ready to go Claire?"

She looked up from her phone. "Yeah, sure," she stood and put her phone away, "Don't worry Mom, I'll make sure everyone behaves."

Mac hugged her. "I know you will. I love you."

"I love you too," Claire smiled. "Come on Dad." She left the kitchen.

"We better get going too," Cathy stood.

Harm leaned in and kissed his wife again. "Bye."

"Bye," she said and watched him go. "Let me get my bag and we'll be on our way."

"This is going to be so much fun," Cathy said.

 _ **The Naval Academy**_

Nathan gathered his books and headed out of the classroom. He walked across campus and found A.J Roberts waiting on him.

"Finally, I'm starving," A.J said.

"Sorry, class ran late," Nathan chuckled. "Did you go home this weekend?"

"Yeah, Mom was on my back because I've been so busy," A.J smiled. "A homecooked meal wasn't bad."

"Aunt Harriet sure can cook," Nathan followed A.J into the cafeteria.

"She was stressing about leaving Dad alone with the responsibility while she went away with Aunt Sarah and Cathy," A.J rolled his eyes. "Smothering."

Nathan chuckled. "Tell me about it," he sat down. "Hey, guess what? I'm telling my folks about Eve next weekend. Any advice?"

"Nah," A.J shrugged. "They'll be happy for you. Eventually anyway," A.J let out a chuckle. "What parent wouldn't freak out when their son who's nineteen tells them he's dating a girl with a kid."

"Yeah, I'm kinda worried about that," Nathan admitted. "I wish they weren't so protective. It's like they won't let me grow up."

"I know the feeling, but hey, we should be glad we have great parent's, right?" A.J reasoned. "Although, I hate that mom still says little A.J."

Nathan laughed. "My mom does that too."

"Yeah, I know," A.J rolled his eyes.

"Well, I won't let anything or anyone get in the way of my relationship with Eve. I love her," Nathan smiled.

"You've got it bad," A.J slapped his shoulder. "I'm happy for you, buddy."

Nathan nodded. "Thanks."

 _ **The office, later in the day**_

Harm caught up with Bud in the break room, the younger man looked tired as he sipped his coffee.

"Long weekend?"

"Yeah, I tried to get the last painting done. Mikey and Angelina stayed over with the kids, and you know how it's like with toddlers and babies," Bud yawned. "But it was a fun weekend. A.J was home. You?"

"Mac and I drove to Williamsburg on Friday night and spent the weekend, so I'm pretty rested," Harm smiled. "Hey, I'm sure Dan wouldn't mind lending it to you and Harriet next weekend."

"I'll have to call and ask," Bud smiled. "I think a weekend away would be perfect."

"We need to talk about the…"

"Sorry to interrupt, but the Secretary of the Navy is on the phone for you Harm," Jennifer said.

Harm looked questioningly at her. "SecNav? Why?"

Jennifer shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me."

Harm put his coffee down and walked past her, curious about what Secretary Wilson wanted.

 _ **On route to Baltimore**_

They had found a cozy restaurant following a backroad, where they stopped and had an early lunch. Cathy had insisted that they drive off the main road to find it, because a close friend of her who had lived in the area for many years had told her that if she ever had the chance it was worth a trip.

"It was definitely worth a stop," Harriet said as they walked to the car. She had decided to come along on the trip when Mac mentioned it to her before the weekend.

"It was great," Mac agreed just as a man walked past them.

"Ladies, I hope you enjoyed your meal," he said.

"We definitely did," Cathy said politely.

Mac got a chill down her spine as the man was looking intently at her. She noticed him from before, he had come into the diner a little after them, then disappeared again. "Come on, let's get going," she said and headed for the car. As she got in and started up, she noticed that the man was still standing there looking at them.

"What's up?" Harriet wondered as she got in the back seat.

"Nothing," Mac hesitated. "I don't know, just a feeling."

Cathy studied her friend. "Seriously, what happened?"

"I don't know, it's just sometimes I get feelings I can't explain," she shrugged. "Never mind, let's just get back to the main road again." She drove off and in the mirror, she could see the man turning around and walking back to his car.

 ** _Sun Hill High School_**

Claire found the right book and slammed her locker shut. She went over her schedule in her head, deciding that she had everything under control, as long as she could get lazy Melanie Phelps to do her part of their science project.

"Hi, you look busy."

Claire turned and faces her best friend, Kim. "Yeah, crazy schedule. Who did you end up working with on the science project.

"I lucked out and got Tim," Kim hesitated as she opened the locker. "Poor guy has to keep up with me."

"Come on, you're the best partner anyone could ask for," Claire was surprised by her friend's attitude lately.

"I just don't feel like it lately," Kim slammed her locker shut.

"Want to talk about it?" Claire put her arm around her friend's shoulder. "We can get together after school."

"Nah, I need to meet with Tim," Kim shrugged. "See you later."

Claire watched her go, wondering what was up with her friend. Her phone buzzed and she found it in her pocket. A text from her dad saying that she had to be home straight after school, because he needed to talk to her. She texted back that she would be there, then walked to her next class, still thinking about her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Pentagon**_

Harm was greeted by Secretary Wilson when he walked into his office. Wilson seemed eager to get started as he showed Harm into his office.

"You know Clayton Webb," Wilson said just as Webb rose to greet them.

"I do," Harm offered his hand. "I thought you had retired Clay."

"So did I," Webb sat back down and handed Harm a file. "Do you remember Lieutenant Elizabeth Coffin?"

Harm nodded. "Hard to forget. Fresh out of law school, showed great promise. She had been under my command for six months when she disappeared on assignment in Afghanistan. She was second chair to, then, Commander Roberts. She left base in the middle of the night and never came back."

"It was a bit of a mystery. She was found in Syria yesterday as a part of a CIA mission. I can't really say anything about it," Webb continued.

"It was suspected that she had connections to the IS through her brother. She was half Iranian, her father American. Her brother had connections to a terrorist group, under Abdulla Azzam. It all came up under the initial investigation," Harm said as he looked through the file. "Coffin was a good lawyer, she had a great career ahead of her in the Navy, until she disappeared."

"It's the CIA's investigation," Webb said and hesitated. "However, Coffin won't talk, she only wants to talk to you."

"Me? Why?" Harm wondered.

"Beats me. Probably because she knows you, trust you," Webb handed Harm another file. "This is the file on her brother. I don't have to say that this is highly classified," Webb said.

"You don't have to say it," Harm opened the file. "This guy is bad news," Harm raised his eyebrows. "Where is he now?"

"We have him under interrogation," Webb reassured. "He's not a US citizen so we can treat him like a terrorist, unlike Lieutenant Coffin."

Harm looked thoughtful as he closed the file. "So, how do we proceed?"

"We have Coffin confined to quarters on board the USS Coral Sea in the Gulf. I'm sending you out there," Wilson said.

"I'm not in the Navy," Harm said hesitantly.

"Consider yourself back for the foreseeable future," Wilson said. "Your country needs you, Admiral."

Harm nodded. "When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible," Webb suggested and handed over a file. "Your travel information."

Harm looked at the paper inside the file. "I better get moving then."

Webb stood. "We suspect that Coffin is an important piece in the puzzle, so getting her to talk is important."

Wilson stood too. "Admiral, your job is also to figure out what to charge the Lieutenant with, if she left of her own free will," he pointed out.

"Understood, sir," Harm stood. "I have a lot to do before I leave tonight," he turned to leave.

"I'll follow you out," Webb followed him.

 _ **On a back road to Baltimore**_

They had barely driven for a few minutes when the SUV's right front tire was flat. Mac put the car into a bus pocket and stopped, before getting out of the car.

"Should I call triple a?" Cathy wondered.

This earned her a look from Mac. "Really? That's what you do when you have a flat tire?"

"I call Jack, or my brother," she admitted.

Mac opened the trunk and took out their luggage. "It'll only be a few minutes and we'll be back on the road," she reassured as she pulled the spare tire out of the SUV's trunk.

"Are you really a man?" Cathy wondered as she checked her phone. "No signal here."

Harrier laughed softly as Mac rolled her eyes. "You should really learn how to do this, Cathy. It's easy."

"I believe you," Cathy said with laughter. "I'm just not that into cars. I mean, if they start and I can drive them, that's pretty much all I need. At the first sign of trouble, it's Jack's problem. That's why I have a husband, you know."

Mac shook her head in amusement as she got to work. A minute later a car drove up on their side and the same guy who had talked to them outside the restaurant got out. The bad feeling Mac had before just turned worse as she finished taking off the flat tire.

"Can I be of some assistance, ladies?" the man asked.

"Not really, we have it under control," Harriet said politely.

"I live just up the road, if you need to borrow a phone," he said and offered a charming smile. "We're not spoiled with signals around here."

"Really, we're doing just fine," Cathy assured him. "Tell me, weren't you just arriving at the restaurant?"

"I forgot something," the man said innocently.

"Was it this nail?" Mac stood after finishing changing the flat tire. She held a nail in her hand, that she had plucked out of the flat tire. "Is this something you pull often?"

"Excuse me?" the man started backing towards his car and opened the front door. "Look, ladies, I was just offering to help."

Mac moved around the car. "Get back into the car, Harriet, Cathy," she ordered.

The man reached into his car, just as Mac reached for the gun she had taken from the box in the back of the car earlier. "Raise your hands slowly?"

Cathy let out a squeal as she moved behind Mac, while Harriet hurried behind the car. The man hesitated, then raised his hands, holding a hunting knife in his hand.

 _ **Rabb house**_

Harm had gone by the office to talk to Bud and make sure that all his appointments were rescheduled. The most pressing appointments were handed over to Bud and Mac, and the rest for next week. He had picked up Matthew and Rose from school, before going home to pack and get ready.

"Dad, what's up?" Claire walked into the kitchen as Harm prepared snacks for the kids.

"I need to leave," he closed the fridge and turned to her. "Mattie will be here later to make dinner, and she'll be staying until your mom gets home. You have to help her out."

"Okay, I can do that," Claire hesitated. "Where are you going?"

"It's business for the Navy," he smiled. "I need to investigate something."

"Aren't you supposed to be retired?" she questioned teasingly.

"It looks like the Navy can't manage without me," Harm joked.

"You are pretty handy to have around," Claire smiled and reached for some fruit. "Thanks."

"Take a banana too," he handed it over. "It's important to eat young lady."

"Yes, sir," Claire took the banana and saluted with it. "I have stuff to do. Say goodbye before you leave."

"I will," he followed her to the living room, then upstairs. He had to hurry up and pack, then he needed to call his wife.

 _ **On a back road to Baltimore**_

"Ma'am, this is all a misunderstanding."

Mac reached for her phone. "Put the knife down, sir," she dialed 911. "How many times have you tried this?"

The man put the knife down. "What do you mean?"

Mac told the dispatcher about what was going on and was told to expect a police car in a few minutes. The police arrived as promised.

Both officers reached for their guns, Mac put her hands up. "I'm allowed to carry a weapon, it's fully registered," she explained as one of the officers walked over and took the gun from her, while the other took the knife on the ground and put the man in the handcuffs.

"Ma'am, what is going on here," the officer closest to Mac asked.

"We had a flat tire, and this guy wanted to help, only I believe his intention was something else," Mac explained. "I'm Sarah Rabb, I'm a lawyer in Washington D.C, and former Marine Colonel, this is Harriet Roberts and Cathy Keeter."

"Ma'am, I'm going to hold on to your gun until we get back to the station, please follow us there," one of the officers said, then proceeded to read the man his rights and put him in the back of their car.

Mac put the flat tire in the trunk and the tools, before getting into the car. "Our day just turned interesting," she said once they were all in the car.

"How did you know?" Cathy said, her eyes wide.

"I can't explain it, but there was just something about him, and the whole situation. I'm afraid my years in the service has made me a little paranoid," Mac admitted.

"Right now, I'm embracing paranoid," Harriet said.

"He's probably a sadistic rapist or murderer, isn't he? And I didn't even suspect it, even though I've met with so many victims," Cathy cleared her throat and wiped her eyes.

"Cathy, you never know who it is. It can be the nice guy next door," Mac reassured.

"But you knew," she pointed out.

"I didn't know anything, I just had a feeling. Something didn't add up. It's probably my investigative experience kicking in," she offered a reassuring smile in Cathy's direction. "He could just be a poor man looking to rob us."

"I just feel so naïve," Cathy admitted.

"I didn't know you had a gun in the car," Harriet said.

"I always keep a gun nearby," Mac admitted. "Force of habit."

"I can't even shoot a gun," Cathy admitted. "I mean, Jack brought me a few times to the range, but I just don't like the concept of guns."

"You don't need to own a gun, Cathy. This was a onetime thing, you'll probably never experience it again," Mac reassured. "I'm a marine, so guns are a part of my life. It doesn't mean that everyone should have them."

"I get it," Cathy said and smiled. "Hopefully we'll get this matter cleared up fast so that we won't be late for my lecture later today."

"We'll make it," Harriet said. "We just need to give our statements to the police, then we're free to go."

Harriet was right, they were on their way two hours later.

 _ **Harm and Mac's house, later that day**_

Harm finished packing and found his uniforms, then picked up his phone and called his wife.

"Hi handsome."

He smiled and sat down on their bed. "Hi honey, listen there's something I need to tell you."

"What's going on?" she wondered as she opened her hotel room and got inside, dumping her bag on the floor.

"I need to go out to the USS Corral Sea for a few days," he hesitated. "I can't talk about it."

"Hang on," Mac reached for her iPad in her bag. "I need to see you for this conversation. Let's skype," she demanded.

Harm found his own iPad and hung up. "Harm, what's going on?" she demanded when they connected.

"Babe, I really can't talk about it. But know this, I will be sitting in an interrogation room."

"Really? Why you?" she wondered.

Harm put his iPad down on the dresser and found his uniform from the closet. "Can't say," he started to undress. "But don't worry, okay."

"Easy to say," she let out a sigh.

He chuckled. "So what's new on your end?"

"Just arrived at the hotel, and we're going to go see Cathy's lecture, then dinner," she hesitated unsure if she wanted to bother him with what happened earlier.

"You just arrived? Must have been some lunch if it took you this long to get there," he slipped on his pants.

"It was a weird day actually. We went off the main road to find this place Cathy had heard of. Great food. But when we left we had to stop because of a flat tire, which I suspect was flat because someone put a nail in it. This man, that was also at the restaurant, stopped by us, then one thing turned to another and I had to pull a gun on him. The police came, and…"

"Hold on a second," Harm reached for the iPad. "You had to pull a gun on him?"

Mac told him in detail what had happened and Harm offered that look. "What?" she questioned.

"And you say that I get into trouble a lot?" he questioned.

Mac turned her head when the door to her room opened. "Ready to go?" Cathy asked, then noticed Harm. "Is that naked Harm?"

Mac laughed.

"I'm not naked," Harm argued as he showed them that he had his uniform pants on.

"It's like watching Superman change," Mac commented as Harm put his shirt on. "Okay Admiral, what about the kids?"

"Got it covered. Mattie is moving in until you get back," Harm explained as he finished buttoning his shirt. "It fits perfectly."

"Looking good, Harm," Cathy said. "But we do have to go. Giving a lecture, remember?"

Mac smiled. "You are so handsome, Admiral. Listen, be careful, okay? Call when you can. And I love you."

"I love you too, tiger," he smiled. "We'll talk. Bye."

Mac ended the conversation and let out a sigh. "Is he in the Navy again?" Cathy wondered.

"Looks that way," Mac said and put the iPad away. "Let me throw on something else and I'll be right there."

 _ **Monday night, Rabb house**_

Mattie had just put dinner on the table when her cellphone rang. She saw that it was her mom and answered.

"It's the sub parent speaking," she said.

Mac laughed softly. "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem. I'm serving them junk food though," she admitted. "It got busy at work and I came home later than expected."

"I'm sure they won't mind," Mac reassured.

"Well, Matthew and Rose won't, but Claire gave me a reprimand, telling me that she could have made us a healthy dinner," Mattie laughed. "What did you guys do to that one?"

"I think she's the one who actually listens when we speak," Mac suggested. "Hey, I'm about to sit down to dinner, but I wanted to check in. Tell the rest of the gang that I'll be calling to say good night, okay?"

"I will," Mattie promised.

"Thank you so much for this, Mattie," Mac smiled. "Love you guys."

"We love you too," Mattie said and ended the call.

"Kids, dinner!" she yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Baltimore, Monday night**_

Mac had been impressed by Cathy's lecture and happy that she had decided to come along. She had talked to Mattie before they went out to dinner, just to make sure that everything was okay back home. She would talk to the kids later, to make sure they were okay with their Dad leaving so abruptly. Mac was worried herself, hating that he couldn't tell her anything about what was going on.

"You look worried, Sarah," Harriet said once they sat down at the restaurant.

"I am," she admitted. "It's just that I don't know what's going on."

"I understand," Harriet smiled reassuringly.

"I don't understand, Harm is retired, right?" Cathy smiled at the waiter who arrived at the table to give them menus.

"He is, so it must be important for SecNav to have him back on duty. I've been twisting my head to figure out what it could be about, but there was nothing on the news that made me think it could be what he's working on," Mac hesitated. "I don't know, I just don't like having him so far away.

"He hadn't told Bud much either," Harriet said.

"No, he can't say anything," Mac took a cleansing breath. "Okay, this was supposed to be a nice night out."

Cathy smiled. "And it will be. If I could only shake away the absolutely creepy feeling I've had since what happened at the bus stop. I haven't told Jack yet."

"You probably should," Harriet reasoned. "I had barely opened the door to my hotel room before I called Bud," she admitted.

"Me neither," Mac hesitated. "Well, actually, Harm called me."

"I was too focused on my lecture to talk to Jack. The thing is while I was up there talking about sexual abuse, I couldn't help picturing myself dead and buried in that man's yard," Cathy let out a sigh.

"It's a good thing we have the marines covering our six," Harriet smiled and patted Cathy's hand reassuringly. "I'll admit that it was a bit of a scare."

"Yeah, let's talk about how I never realized, despite you being a marine, that you are really Wonder Woman," Cathy said to Mac.

Mac chuckled. "Not really. Okay, let's change the subject. I need food."

They enjoyed a nice dinner before walking back to the hotel. They found a table in the hotel bar, because Harriet and Cathy wanted more wine. Mac took the time to call the kids to make sure they were all fine. She still had a slight worried feeling, but she had to trust Harm when he promised that it wasn't anything dangerous.

"It's so great to have a break from life," Cathy admitted. "I love my husband and my kids, but lately they have been driving me crazy. I have a life too, but apparently it's only my job to pick up clothes and empty the dishwasher."

Harriet nodded. "Men, they just don't understand what it takes to keep a house clean and livable, although I must say Bud is pretty good at helping out as long as he gets orders."

Mac smiled. "Harm is pretty much self-going with stuff like that."

"Yes, because he's Mr. Amazing. I hope you know that men aren't usually like that?" Cathy teased.

Mac smiled. "Oh, I know."

"The problem is that I have spoiled Jack," Cathy continued. "He was on active duty, doing all his secret Navy things and we had a Nanny/housekeeper, so he never had to think about anything other than coming home and relaxing. After he retired we decided that the kids were getting big and that we could manage the house ourselves. Bad idea, because I'm managing the house and Jack is out having fun. So, after the weekend, the housekeeper is coming back, because I'm done picking up my husband's dirt."

"Good for you," Mac said and laughed. "Seriously, I've had Jack live with us, and he's worse than the kids."

"I know," Cathy said and sipped her wine.

"But he's a good guy, so if messing up the house is the worst thing he does, be glad," Mac reminded her.

"Amen to that," Harriet said. "If you find a good one, just hold on tight, because for every good man there's at least ten bad."

Cathy laughed. "So true. And he's really trying, especially after us almost ending our marriage," she sobered up. "It's actually been pretty awesome."

"I'm happy for you," Mac said sincerely.

"Thank you," Cathy smiled.

"To our husbands," Harriet raised her glass.

Mac and Cathy raised theirs too. "To our husbands."

 _ **Tuesday, the Persian Gulf**_

 _ **The USS Coral Sea**_

Harm reported on board, then found his quarters. He had been travelling with Clayton Webb, the last part of their trip in a private CIA plane, so they had time to exchange important information. Harm now was up to speed on what had transpired and what was going on.

"Admiral Rabb, I heard you were on board," Commander Fay Harris approached him. She had been stationed at JAG the last six months of his time as JAG. Very talented lawyer, and as most men would describe her; drop dead gorgeous. Harm had to admit that she was seriously attractive, reminding him of his wife, as she too inherited the exotic look of her Persian side of the family.

"I am," Harm confirmed. "I hear you're defending the Lieutenant.

"I am, although, I'm not sure what I'm defending her for. Any idea when I will know that?" Fay wondered.

Harm smiled. "Well, that depends on what charges I decide on. I have to talk to her first. I hope you understand that this won't be a normal case. The circumstances are very different than what we encounter on a daily basis."

"I understand," Fay smiled. "You look good, Admiral. It's great to have you back."

"Only for a short period," Harm assured her. "I'll be a civilian again in a few days."

"It's a shame, I liked working for you, sir," Fay said, almost suggestively Harm thought.

He smiled. "Well, we'll see how you feel after I charge your client," he joked.

"Rabb!"

Harm turned. "Webb?"

"You can go in now," Clay said.

"Commander Fay Harris, Clayton Webb," Harm introduced. "Commander Harris is Lieutenant Coffin's lawyer."

"I hope you won't stand in the way of us knowing what we need to know, Commander," Webb turned abruptly and walked away.

"He's a bit tense," Harm explained.

"No kidding," Fay said as she followed Harm to the interrogation room.

 _ **Harm and Mac's house, Tuesday night**_

Mac finished setting the table, then checked on the lasagna in the oven. Everything looked good, so she checked her phone again. She hadn't heard from Harm yet, and was wondering if he had arrived safely on board the USS Coral Sea. She had arrived home from Baltimore an hour ago, anxious to get home to the kids. Cathy would stay over until the next day when she had a ticket home to Jacksonville, Florida.

"No news yet?"

Mac looked up. "Ah, no, not yet."

Cathy smiled. "Have you figured out what he's working on?"

"I have," Mac admitted with a sigh. "I just hope he won't get dragged into something too crazy."

"Harm is superman, right? That's what Jack says anyway," Cathy reassured.

Mac hesitated. "He is, but even superman had trouble when kryptonite was involved, right?"

"Right," Cathy nodded. "So, what's Harm's kryptonite?"

Mac looked thoughtful. "I don't know."

"He's just on board a ship, so nothing dangerous," Cathy reassured.

Mac nodded. "Yeah, that's what I think."

They turned to the door when Rose walked in with Max on her heels as usual. "Did you hear from Dad?"

"Not yet, but that's not unusual," Mac reassured. "He's had a long flight and probably just arrived on board."

Rose nodded and sat down. "I'm starving."

"Me too," Mac turned to the oven and opened it. "Everything should be done. Cathy, would you mind telling the rest that dinner is ready?"

"I'm on it," Cathy said.

Mac put the lasagna on the table, then checked her email again. Nothing new yet.

 _ **Wednesday morning, Harm and Mac's house**_

Mac turned on the news as she sipped her morning coffee. She put her mug down and reached for the remote, turning up the volume.

"It was after an arrest that the police discovered human remains while searching a farm in Westfarm yesterday. The remains are linked to the disappearance of Leslie Toe and Anne Foley in September of 2016. The police won't comment on the suspicion. However, the arrest of the owner of the farm was made after he had stopped to talk to three women who had stopped by the road to change a flat tire. The police confirm that a retired Marine Colonel was involved in the arrest. We will come back with more later."

"I'll be damned," Mac muttered under her breath.

 _ **The Persian Gulf**_

Harm was twisting in his bunk and let out a sigh. He had always been able to sleep well on ships, but now his head wouldn't rest, he was missing his wife and would have done just about anything to have her there so he could share some of his thoughts with her. He had been talking to Lieutenant Coffin for hours, getting to know what had transpired since she went AWOL three years ago. He had to charge her for desertion and for aiding the enemy. She had gone to the dark side, working alongside her brother to hurt American citizens. Harm had to restrain himself when he realized that one of his own had done so much to hurt fellow soldiers. They had gotten names that would be checked out, they knew so much more now. He decided to give up on sleep, so he dressed and went for a stroll on the ship.

Sitting in the mess thirty minutes later, he looked up when suddenly someone stood by the table. "Commander."

Fay smiled. "You couldn't sleep either?"

Harm made a motion with his hand to the chair across from him. "Nope."

Fay sat down. "Quite a day, huh? Or night maybe… I'm Jetlagged."

"Something like that," he hesitated. "We shouldn't talk about it."

"We shouldn't," Fay smiled. "So, how's retired life."

"It's pretty damn good," he smiled.

"I heard the Colonel retired too," Fay said.

"She did, and it's been great. We work together at the firm, along with Bud Roberts and his wife. Family business," he hesitated. "The thing is, I could have used her here now. Mac is who I talk to when I need to vent, but I can't call her and tell her what's going on, so instead I just twist in my bunk and can't sleep."

"It must be nice," Fay looked thoughtful, and Harm studied her, waiting for her to go on. She smiled. "To have someone you trust so much."

Harm nodded. "She's everything to me."

"It must be great feeling that way about someone, even just for a little while," Fay hesitated. "I never have. It's never too late, right?"

"Mac and I went nine years before we finally admitted how we felt," Harm smiled. "It's never too late," he started to stand. "I better catch some shut eye."

"I'm going to sit a while longer, see if sleep comes to me," Fay said. "Admiral?"

He turned back to her. "Yeah?"

"How do I defend someone who hate us so much?" she wondered.

Harm hesitated. "You just do. She was a good person once, before someone made her believe that she was someone else. Focus on that. Focus on her family, her mom and dad, who still love her and remember the good person she was, but have to live with what she did. Do it for the family."

Fay nodded. "Thanks."

"Any time," Harm said and turned and left.

 _ **The USS Coral Sea, Thursday**_

Harm looked up when there was a knock on the door. He saw Clayton Webb standing there, hands in pocket a serious look on his face.

"What?"

Webb hesitated. "Lieutenant Coffin is dead. Suicide by hanging."

Harm raised his eyebrows. "When?"

"They just found her in her quarters," Webb shrugged. "Saves time and money for the Navy."

Harm let out a sigh. "I guess she knew she'd never get out again. But she told us a lot, so there's much for your guys to work on."

Clay hesitated. "There's a major airstrike being planned based on the information we got. We have a real chance at taking out top members of the IS based on the work you did, Harm. We also got to prevent a major operation back home. Coffin's brother finally cracked."

Harm sat up straight. "As in back home in D.C?"

Webb nodded. "What has been going on here is highly classified. The general public will only know that Lieutenant Coffin had gone to the dark side, and that she chose to take her own life after being caught. The operations we prevented back home, no one will even know that they were in the planning."

Harm nodded. "So I take it I can be on the first flight back home?"

"Yes," Clay offered his hand. "Unfortunately, you won't get a medal pinned on your chest this time."

Harm stood and shook his hand. "As long as the bad guys lose, I don't care about getting credit."

"We could see if the skipper will give you a ride as a reward," Clay suggested.

Harm chuckled. "I'd rather be on my way home."

"The great Harmon Rabb, saying no to a flight. That must be the first time," Clay smiled. "Say hello to Sarah from me."

"I will," Harm promised. "Hey Webb, aren't you supposed to be retired?"

Clay offered an amused look. "Aren't you?"

Harm watched him walk away, then he sat back down to finish his report.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Harm and Mac's house, Saturday morning**_

Harm quietly let himself into the house just after six in the morning. It had been a long travel for him, and he hadn't been able to sleep much on the plane. It had been an eventful week, spending too much time travelling. His back hurt, and all he wanted was a nice hot shower and his bed.

Mac was in deep sleep as he opened the bedroom door and sneaked in as quietly as he could. He hurried to strip down to his boxers and was about to slip into the bathroom when he heard her voice.

"Did you think you could sneak in without me noticing?"

He turned smilingly at her. "I thought I'd try," he walked over to the bed and kissed her. "Honey, I'm home."

"Finally," she kissed him again.

"I'm going to shower and get ready for bed. I'm beat," he released her.

"No sleep on the plane?" she wondered.

"Not much, and I've had trouble sleeping while I was on board the Coral Sea too. I'm getting too old for this, babe," he headed for the bathroom.

"You?" she questioned teasingly as she lay back down to wait for him. A little while later she felt his arms around her and she snuggled closer to him. "It's great to have you home."

He kissed her softly. "It's great to be home," he mumbled tiredly.

Soon they were both asleep.

 _ **Later, Saturday morning**_

Mac had just finished the pancakes when Rose and Matthew walked into the kitchen. Claire had come down a little while ago, and gone for a walk with Max. Matthew had a basketball game later in the day, so unfortunately Harm wouldn't be able to sleep in since he was the coach. The front door opened and shut and soon Nathan appeared in the doorway.

"Honey," Mac hurried over and hugged him. "I didn't know that you were coming."

"I decided to see if breakfast at the Rabb house was as good as I remembered," Nathan hurried to hug Matthew and Rose too. "I hear there's a basketball game too."

"We're totally going to win," Matthew said and high fived his big brother. "But Dad's not home so I guess Mr. Hummel will coach us.

"Actually, Dad came home early this morning," Mac said.

"He did!" Matthew stood. "Can I go wake him up?"

"Let him sleep a little longer. He's pretty beat," Mac put the pancakes on the table. "Dig in."

Nathan didn't waste any time. "This is great. So, what's Dad been up to anyway?"

"It's a secret," Rose said.

"He's been in to the Persian Gulf this week," Mac clarified. "But it's classified so he can't tell us what he's been up to."

Nathan nodded. "So much for retirement, huh?"

Mac smiled. "Yeah, I guess he was needed."

"But he's back to civilian life now, or do they intend to keep him?" Nathan wondered.

"I have no idea. He went straight to sleep, so I haven't talked to him much," Mac smiled as Claire walked into the room.

"Nathan!" she hurried over and hugged him. "Are you staying long?"

"Nah, I'm driving back tonight, but I wanted to see Matthew play," Nathan ruffled Matthew's hair.

"And have pancakes," Mac teased.

"Can you play guitar with me," Rose pleaded. She had started playing a few months back and loved it when Nathan was home, because he was such a good teacher.

"Sure," Nathan promised. "I have to see if you have been practicing."

"She definitely has," Mac assured him.

It was an hour later, they were still by the table laughing and catching up, when Harm walked into the kitchen.

"Dad!" Matthew jumped to his feet, with Rose on his heels. They both jumped into his arms.

"I see we have company," he smiled as Nathan stood and hugged him.

"Breakfast is better here," Nathan said after hugging him, then stood at attention. "Sir."

"At ease," he said with laughter. "I'm retired again."

Claire hugged him too. "Good, we don't like this secrecy stuff."

"We really don't," Mac agreed as she moved into his arms and hugged him.

"I'm all done," Harm promised and kissed her. "It's good to be home."

Harm sat down to eat and the kids went to get their day started. Nathan stayed behind and looked hesitant as he sat down opposite his parent's.

"So, Mom, Dad, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," he started.

Harm and Mac shared a look. "Yeah?" Mac said hesitantly.

"Well, I've been seeing this girl for a while now," he hesitated. "I was thinking about taking her home next weekend."

"Okay, that sounds nice," Harm said and sipped his coffee.

"There's more," Nathan leaned back on his chair, looking like he'd rather be someplace else. "She, Eve is her name, she has a daughter."

"Oh," Mac hesitated. "How old is Eve?"

"My age. She had Sofia when she was sixteen," Nathan explained. "She is finishing high school, and she'll be starting nursing school this fall."

"Nathan, is it wise to get involved with someone with a kid?" Harm wondered.

"It's not like I planned it, Dad. We met and I love her, and I don't think that her having a kid should change how I feel. Eve is amazing, and strong. She's a great mom, and she works really hard to take care of Sofia," Nathan said.

"I don't doubt that, but Nathan, you're in your second year at the Academy, you're doing well and you have a bright future ahead of you," Mac pointed out.

"So? Being with Eve won't change my plans," Nathan argued.

"How serious are you and Eve?" Harm wondered.

"I love her," Nathan said honestly. "She loves me too."

"You are very young," Harm said hesitantly.

"I agree with Dad, you are too young to be playing family," Mac said more harshly than she meant. "What I mean is…"

"That I can't make good decision," Nathan stood. "This is why I've been waiting so long to tell you. You think I'm a little kid. Well guess what, I'm not."

"Nathan, don't get upset," Mac pleaded. "We're just worried."

"About what?" Nathan asked.

"That you'll get this girl pregnant and that you'll mess up everything you've worked so hard to accomplish," Harm said directly.

"I can't believe you guys," Nathan turned to leave.

Mac stood. "Nathan wait." But it was too late, Nathan rushed away. She turned to her husband. "We didn't handle that very well."

Harm let out a sigh. "You know, I don't want him to waste his future."

"He's in love," Mac reasoned as she started clearing the table. "Haven't you done crazy things because of love?"

"Not when I was his age," Harm pointed out. "I mean, I dated and stuff, but nothing serious," he hesitated and chuckled. "I guess I waited long enough huh?"

Mac smiled. "You did almost give up your career to marry me."

"I dodged the bulled there, didn't I," he joked. "You know I would have given up my career any day to be with you."

"I know," she ruffled his hair before reaching for more dirty plates. "We have to ask if we had reacted this way if the girl didn't have a kid."

"I know, and the answer is no," he admitted.

"It could have been me," Mac reasoned. "I got married young."

Harm finished with breakfast and stood. "It could have been all of us. It's not like I was a blushing virgin when I was his age."

"I think our kids are growing up," Mac closed the dishwasher and turned to her husband. "Like it or not, they make their own decisions."

Harm put his mug down and put his arms around her. "I'll go talk to him," he kissed her softly, meaning for a short kiss, but when her arms went around him he deepened it. "I missed you," he kissed her again. "And if I manage to stay awake, I'll show you tonight how much."

"Oh, I'll make sure you're awake," she teased.

Harm chuckled and kissed her again, before letting her go. "I better find our son."

"Hey honey, will you ever tell me what you did this week?" she wondered.

"Clay says hi," Harm smiled teasingly, then sobered up. "I can't really go into detail."

She nodded. "I thought he was retired?"

"Well, so am I," he reasoned.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Did it have something to do with Lieutenant Coffin being found?"

He shook his head in amusement. "Not much goes you by Mackenzie," he turned to leave.

Mac watched him go with an amused look on her face. At least she had been right.

Harm found Nathan outside playing basketball with Matthew.

"Why don't you get ready, Matthew. We have to leave in thirty minutes," Harm said.

"Okay, Dad," Matthew threw him the ball and ran to the house.

"So, son, you're in love," Harm put the ball through the net. "I'm happy for you."

Nathan looked unsure. "You are?"

Harm put the ball through the net again. "Hey, if you know, you know, right?"

Nathan took the ball. "Is Mom happy for me?" he put the ball through the net.

"Of course she is," Harm reassured him. "It's every parent's instinct to protect their kids. But we trust you, and if you have thought this through, who are we to say you're wrong."

"Your opinion really matters to me, Dad," Nathan admitted. "I've had doubts. But I've found this amazing girl, she makes me smile and I look forward to every minute with her."

Harm smiled. "I'm glad you're happy, son."

Nathan walked over and hugged him. "Thanks Dad."

"I love you, Nathan," Harm said and hugged him close. "I'm proud of you."

They all went to see Matthew's team play. Mac didn't know who was prouder when Matthew scored the final point that made his team win the game. Mac loved seeing Harm as a coach, he was so good with the kids.

"Good work coach," she said as she met up with him after the game.

He leaned in and kissed her. "Did you see Matthew huh? He's great, and the way he encourages his team mates."

"Proud papa," Mac took his hand. "I think you're both amazing."

"Mom, did you see us?" Matthew ran up to her.

Mac hugged him. "You guys were great. And I'm proud of you for helping the boy on the other team when he fell."

Matthew smiled. "Thanks."

Gather the team and thank the other team for the game, okay?" Harm said and ruffled Matthew's hair.

"Yes, sir," Matthew high fived him and ran over to his team.

"You are so good with them," Mac praised.

"Thanks," he smiled. "I'm glad I decided to do this. With Nathan I never had the time, being on active duty. I feel like I missed out on a lot."

"You were there as much as you could. You and Nathan have a lot of good memories," Mac assured him.

"I know, but it's great to have more time," he admitted. "Retiring was the smartest thing I ever did, well except from marrying you that is."

She smiled lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he tugged on her hand. "Come on, let's finish up and we'll celebrate the win with a fancy lunch."

"Sounds good," Mac agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Saturday night, Rabb house**

Mac found her son in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner. He had insisted on cleaning up before he drove back to the Academy.

"I can help," she suggested.

Nathan closed the dishwasher. "All done," he turned it on and turned to her. "It's the least I can do after getting so many great meals in just one day."

"Well, our kitchen is always open for you, you know that," she reminded him.

"I know, Mom," he hesitated. "I better get going."

"Are you and Eve staying here the whole weekend?" she wondered.

"We thought we could, if that's okay? And it's Sofia too," Nathan said hesitantly.

Mac smiled reassuringly. "It's okay, really. I just want you to be happy, and if you love this girl you should be with her."

Nathan smiled. "Thanks Mom," he walked over and hugged her.

"Just," she cupped his face. "don't rush into anything. You have two more years at the Academy, and who knows where you'll be stationed after that. You have a great career ahead of you, and you have all the time in the world to fall in love, get married and have many beautiful babies."

Nathan smiled. "I know, Mom. And I'm really not in a hurry. I do love Eve though, and she wants the same things as me. We've thought this through, you know."

Mac hugged him again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," Nathan let her go. "And now I really have to get going. Thanks for today."

"Thanks for coming home to see us. We miss you, you know," Mac ruffled his hair.

Nathan pushed her hand away. "Don't treat me like a little boy," he complained.

"You'll always be my little boy," she promised him.

Nathan smiled and moved into the living room. Mac followed behind and soon the whole family was gathered to say goodbye.

 **Sunday morning, Rabb house**

After falling asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow the previous night, Harm woke up in the mood to make love to his wife. She wasn't hard to ask, and soon they were indulging in a little extra morning activity.

"I love you so much," he said as they lay wrapped together in bed a little later. "I missed you from the moment I got this assignment. I wanted to call and empty my head, but instead I was twisting and turning in my bunk and couldn't sleep."

"I love you too," she kissed him softly.

"I wish I could tell you what I've been doing this week," he hesitated. "I can't, but know that it was worth it, because we prevented very bad people from doing very bad things. All from the safety of an aircraft carrier."

"I'm proud of you, Superman," she bit his lip teasingly.

He chuckled. "At least Superman would use his superpowers and take action, not just use the power of speech. I didn't even get to fly."

"And for that I'm very thankful," she kissed him deeply. "You are amazing."

"At this," he kissed down her throat and neck.

She forgot her strain of thoughts as his hands roamed her body. "Yeah," she mumbled.

"Allow me to amaze you, babe," he whispered before his mouth descended on hers.

It was past ten before they finally made it downstairs. Mac had gotten a text from Claire earlier that she had brought Rose and Matthew with her to Mattie's place and that they'd be home later. Then she had gotten a text from Mattie saying that she was making lunch and that they had to be there at 1300.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Harm said as he handed her coffee.

"Looks that way," she sipped her coffee. "You could have a few more hours in bed you know?

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

She laughed softly. "To sleep. You were twisting and turning last night."

"Bad Dreams," he admitted. "I guess it's jetlag."

"You would tell me if something was bothering you?" she took his hand.

"It's nothing," he shrugged it off.

"Are you sure?" she reached for the newspaper and sat down.

"I'm sure," he headed for the fridge. "Let me make you breakfast. Eggs?"

Mac looked up from the newspaper and smiled. "That sounds great."

Harm reached for the eggs. "So, about Nathan and this girl…"

Mac's phone rang. "Sorry," she reached for it. "Sarah Rabb. I'm sorry, I have no comment. Bye," she hung up.

"What was that about?" Harm questioned.

"Well, you know what happened when I drove to Baltimore with Cathy and Harriet," she started.

"Yeah, they found human remains on that guys farm, right?" Harm let out a sigh. "And your name is in the police files."

"It's all public information," Mac said just as her phone rang again. "I guess they won't give up, huh."

"The media? Nope, not really," he put his mug on the table. "But you've ignored reporters before so you have training," he teased.

Mac chuckled. "I can't really send them to the public affairs office now, can I."

Harm laughed. "They'll give up eventually," he reassured and took her hand. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I was never in any danger," she assured him. "So, about Nathan and this girl?"

"Yeah, he seems to be in love," Harm hesitated.

"He is, and that's great. He's a lot more in touch with his feelings than I was when I was his age," Mac smiled. "He's such a good kid."

"And we did that," Harm chuckled. "Who would have thought that we could have a son like that."

"Well, we are more in touch with our feelings now," she smiled sweetly.

"Only with you," he leaned in and kissed her.

 **Later, at Mattie's place**

They had just finished lunch and were gathered around the table at Mattie's place. She was doing well at Bethesda, liking her role as a Naval Officer. It was a change, but joining the Navy had been a dream of hers since she met Harm for the first time, and now she was finally there.

"I have news," Mattie said as she walked back the table after clearing the plates. She hesitated. "I'm afraid this is the last gathering at this place."

"Are you moving?" Harm wondered.

"I'm being transferred," Mattie smiled hesitantly.

"No, you're leaving?" Claire asked.

"My new duty station is at Balboa," she smiled. "It's not so far away, and it's close to grandma and grandpa, so I'll get to see them a lot. I'm actually pretty excited about it."

Mac stood and hugged her. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Mom," Mattie smiled as Harm too stood and hugged her.

"I'm proud of you," he let go and looked at her. "But we'll miss you."

"I'll miss you guys too," she looked at Claire. "We'll see each other all the time. You can fly out on weekends, if you find the time in your busy schedule that is?" she teased.

Claire stood and hugged her. "I'll find the time."

Rose and Matthew stood and hugged her too. "And I'll see you guys as soon as school finishes, when you go visit with grandma and grandpa."

"We can come see where you work," Matthew said.

"Absolutely," Mattie promised. "I leave in two weeks."

"What about our vacation?" Mac wondered.

"Well, I still have my leave so I'm definitely coming with you guys," Mattie promised. "I can't miss Hawaii."

"Good," Mac hugged her again. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom," Mattie let her go and smiled. "Okay, who wants ice cream?"

"I do," Rose and Matthew said eagerly.

 **Annapolis, Sunday night**

Nathan threw his bag into the passenger side of his car and closed the door. He had spent the night and most of Sunday at Eve's place and now he had to report back to the Academy.

"Hey Sofia," he crouched down to her level. "Next weekend I'm bringing you and your mom to meet my family."

"Okay," the girl smiled brightly. "Can I have ice cream?"

"Not now, because it's almost your bedtime, but next weekend we'll have ice cream," he smiled and hugged her, before rising to meet Eve's smiling face. "I'll see you Friday."

"Around 1700?" she hesitated. "I'm nervous."

"Don't be. My family is great," Nathan reassured.

"Okay," Eve offered a sweet smile.

"Well, I better go. It'll be a busy week, but maybe I'll get a chance to stop by the diner," he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Nathan," she kissed him again.

Nathan walked to the car and got in, waved his hand and started the engine before driving away. He couldn't help the silly smile on his face, he was unbelievably happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tuesday night, Harm and Mac's house**

Mac slipped out of bed and put her robe over her nightshirt. She headed out of the bedroom and crossed the hall and looked into their home office. The small light by Harm's desk was on, but he wasn't there. She turned the light off, and went across the hall and descended the stairs leading to the first floor. He was on the couch, flipping through channels.

"Couldn't sleep?" she sat down beside him.

"Nope," he shrugged. "What are you doing up?"

"Well, my hubby was missing," she smiled and reached for the remote, turning off the TV. "Honey, I know you better than anyone, I know when you're upset, I know when you're hurting, and I know when something is troubling you," she took his hand. "Talk to me."

He hesitated. "It's just about last week."

"I know that," she tugged on his hand and stood. "Come on, let's go back to bed. We'll snuggle and you can tell me what's bothering you."

He offered a slight smile and reluctantly stood. "It's no sense in both of us being tired tomorrow."

She led him to the stairs and up to the second floor. "Talk to me."

He stopped when they neared their office. "I'm just going to…"

"I already turned off the light," she dragged him into their room. "Come on, tell me what's going on."

He hesitated and watched as she got comfortable in bed. "I'm really not supposed to talk about it."

"I know it's classified, but I won't let you use that as an excuse to avoid talking to me," she patted his side of the bed and smiled. "I can torture it out of you."

He chuckled. "Yeah, how?" he got into bed and pulled her close.

"I know your most ticklish spots," she warned.

"You can be annoying, you know that?" he asked as he put his face close to hers. "But I love you for it."

"And I love you too," she kissed him softly.

"We could make love?" he suggested.

"I won't let you distract me," she warned.

He let out a sigh. "Okay. I've been having these nightmares ever since… I better start at the beginning."

He told and she listened, and when he was done he waited for her to say something.

"I knew it had to be about Lieutenant Coffin being found," Mac said after a little while.

"I was her commanding officer," he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I can't help to think that I could have done more when she disappeared."

"You couldn't have. She walked out of base, and she didn't want to be found. There were rumors back then too about her having a brother with Al-Qaida. She was half afghan, spoke at least three different eastern languages. That's why she was sent on the assignment with Bud in the first place, right?"

"Right," Harm nodded. "I just can't help to feel like I should have known what she was up to."

"You said it yourself. She kept to herself, did her work, but wasn't a part of the team. You were considering having her transferred because she wasn't a good fit at the office," Mac reminded him.

"I remember," he entwined his hand with hers. "When I talked to her again, she was so calm, so full of hate. But also regret. She must have felt regret, right? I mean, otherwise she wouldn't have given me so much information."

"She did," Mac was sure. "She did something good in the end."

"For her parent's," he smiled. "She did it for them. They live in D.C you know. I think she wanted them to be safe, and by telling us what she told us, we were able to prevent several attacks here in town," he hesitated. "Sitting there, knowing what I knew, thinking of how far away I was from you and the kids…" he swallowed hard.

"Hey," she smiled. "You did good. We're all safe."

"Safer," he pointed out. "We'll never be totally safe. As long as there is so much hate out there, no one is completely safe."

"That's true, but I don't want to think about that. We can't live our lives being afraid, then we won't truly live, right?" she leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you for telling me this."

"Thank you for listening," he yawned. "Maybe now I can sleep."

She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her softly, then snuggled down in bed, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm the luckiest man alive."

"Yes, you are," she smiled teasingly. "But you know what? I'm lucky too."

 **Sun Hill High School**

Claire looked over at her friend, slipping a small paper on to her desk as the teacher turned away. Kim had been quiet lately, and Tim had been worried because she hadn't been as invested in their science project as he would have expected from a straight A student.

Kim read the note and nodded. Claire smiled just as the teacher looked at her. "Something funny Miss Rabb?" Mr. Cornwell, their history teacher looked amused. "It can't be what I said, right?"

"Sorry Mr. Cornwell, and no the Crusades are more interesting than funny," Claire sat up straight.

"I agree," Mr. Cornwell continued his class.

Claire waited for the bell to ring before she hurried to gather her books and followed Kim out of the classroom. Tim came up behind her. "What's the hurry?"

"I'm meeting Kim. We're going to the Mall. You?" Claire smiled when he took her hand. She loved everything about Tim; the way he smiled, the way his mind worked. He was the perfect cross between brains and looks, and he was a sincerely nice guy.

"I'm sure you guys need some girlfriend time. I'll see you tomorrow," he kissed her softly, then let her hand go.

"See you," Claire noticed Kim waiting on her. "Hey, ready?"

"Yeah, sure," Kim shrugged. "Hey, what about the party this weekend?"

"Nathan is bringing home his girlfriend, so it's family time. You?" Claire wondered.

"My folks are too busy with their own stuff to care, so yeah I'm totally going," Kim stuffed her books in her locker. "Come on."

Claire put her own book away before following Kim outside.

 **Thursday, Harm's office**

Harm finished with his client, then decided that it was time for lunch. Ever since his talk with Mac about the previous week, he had slept really well. His head felt clearer and he could focus better, both at work and at home. He had gotten permission to go talk to Mr. and Mrs. Coffin, getting instructions on what to say and what not to say. The Lieutenant had been buried the previous day, and Mac and he had appeared, but since Mr. and Mrs. Coffin didn't know that he had been involved after she was found, he had only offered his condolences, nothing more.

"Harm, a Commander Harris is here to see you," Nina said from his doorway.

"Oh? Well, send her in," he said.

Fay appeared soon after. "Sorry to bother you," she said hesitantly.

"No problem. What can I do for you?" Harm wondered and pointed to his visitor's chair. "Please sit down."

"Well," Fay sat down. "I've been wondering about Lieutenant Coffin's parents. I talked to them briefly yesterday at the funeral, but I wasn't sure how much they knew so I didn't offer much information. However, I tried to get a hold of Clayton Webb, just to ask what I could share and not, when I go see the Lieutenant's parents. Mrs. Coffin asked me over for coffee this weekend, and I couldn't say no. I couldn't get a hold of Mr. Webb though, and I wondered if maybe you could?"

Harm nodded. "I'll do you one better. I already got permission to talk to the Lieutenant's parents myself, so why don't I just come along when you go?"

Fay smiled. "I'd like that very much, sir."

"Then that's settled," he looked up when Mac walked through the door. "Hi, honey."

"Sorry, I didn't realize that you had someone in here," Mac apologized.

Fay stood. "I was just leaving, ma'am."

"Commander Harris," Mac offered her hand.

"I was just seeking some advice from the Admiral," Fay shook Mac's hand. "It's nice to see you again, ma'am."

"Yeah, you too," Mac smiled.

"The Commander was Lieutenant Coffin's attorney," Harm explained. "We're going to see the Lieutenant's parents this weekend."

"That's a nice gesture I'm sure they will appreciate," Mac said.

"I hope so, ma'am," Fay hesitated. "Well, I better get back to JAG. Thank you, sir."

"Any time," Harm said and smiled. "Hey, any chance that you'll ever start calling me Harm?"

"Not much, sir," Fay stood at attention. "Sir, ma'am," then she left them.

Mac smiled. "Any chance that you have the time to read through my official statement?"

"Sure," he hesitated. "Any chance that the press will leave you alone after you release it, you think?"

She hesitated. "Probably not, but it's worth a shot. I don't have that much to say anyway. I met the guy for exactly ten minutes and fifteen seconds."

"It's always big news when someone survives a serial killer," he pointed out as he grabbed his wallet from his desk and started clearing his desk and shutting off the computer.

"We were never in any danger," Mac pointed out. "They have been calling Harriet and Cathy too."

"Have they made interviews?" Harm asked as he closed his briefcase.

"Nope," she looked at him with curiosity. "Are you leaving?"

"I have a light schedule, so I figured I'd take you to lunch, then take the rest of the day off," he smiled. "You?"

"It is pretty quiet around here today," she smiled. "Are we playing hooky?"

He chuckled. "It sure looks that way."

"What should we do?" she wondered as she followed him out of his office.

"I have an idea," he followed her into her office. "Let's take Sarah up for a spin?"

She gathered her things. "The weather is perfect for that."

"Great," he took her hand. "Did you decide on our new assistant?"

"I have a couple more coming in for a second interview tomorrow morning, then I'll decide over the weekend," she smiled when they walked past Nina. "We're playing hooky."

"Good for you," Nina smiled. "I'm leaving early today too. And I won't be in tomorrow remember."

"Have a nice weekend with your daughter and grandkids' then," Harm said.

"I will. Thank you," Nina said and watched them leave.

 **Later in the day, a field north of Virginia**

Harm put Sarah down and put her to a halt. He smiled as he took his goggles off and turned to his wife. She was halfway out of the plane, smiling widely as she took their lunch basket with her and jumped to the ground.

"This was a great idea, Harm," she said happily.

"I agree," he smiled teasingly. "I do come up with one occasionally."

She laughed softly and put the blanket down on the ground. "It sure is warm today," she put the basket down and started removing her jacket.

Harm smiled, and enjoying the view as the jacket fell to the ground and left the formfitting top, revealing a slight cleavage.

"What?" Mac asked.

"Just enjoying the view," he moved closer to her and kissed her softly. "You know, this day, twelve years ago, you came to my apartment."

"That's right, that was today," she kissed him again. "I'm glad I did."

"Me too," he agreed.

"And tomorrow, we're meeting our son's first real love," Mac smiled. "And our daughter is getting her first reassignment in the Navy next week."

"In the fall, we'll have a senior high school student," he continued.

"Yeah, she'll be leaving soon too," Mac let out a sigh. "At least we have the other two to keep us busy."

"Well, we did good, partner," he smiled and cupped her cheek.

"Absolutely," she agreed as he leaned in and kissed her deeply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Saturday morning**

Harm hummed to the radio as he flipped pancakes. He looked over to his wife who was by the counter looking through applicants for the assistant job at their firm. Matthew and Rose walked into the kitchen, with Max following behind.

"I'm starving, Dad," Matthew complained.

"We'll eat as soon as everyone is here," Harm promised just as Nathan, Eve and Sofia walked into the kitchen. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Mac greeted them too and smiled when Sofia ran over to her. She lifted her up in her arms. "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

Sofia nodded and smiled happily.

"Morning," Nathan walked over to the counter to see what was cooking.

"Good morning," Eve said too.

"What are you doing?" Nathan wondered just as Claire too walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," she said and slumped down on a chair.

"Morning," Mac smiled. "Just sorting through the applications for our new assistant. These are the ones who came back for a second interview," Mac explained and put her hand on top of a pile. "That's the no pile, and these," she held up two files. "are the two I can't decide between."

"Did you put Larissa Price in the no pile?" Harm wondered as he walked over to the table with the first load of pancakes. "Please, sit down and eat," he told Eve.

"Yes, too flirty," Mac shrugged. "She was bright, but I just can't work with that energy. I like Lana Miller and Bruce Terrence. What do you think?"

"Well, I like that Miss Miller is very much alike Nina," Harm said.

"Yeah, I like that too, but Mr. Terrence knew how I like my coffee by the time he came back for that second interview," Mac pointed out.

Harm chuckled. "The quickest way to your mother's heart, coffee," he said to Nathan who was standing by his side.

Nathan nodded in agreement as he headed for the table. "Hand over one of those, Matthew."

"I do like my coffee," Mac admitted.

"Are you sure you don't like him because he's handsome," Harm teased.

"You think I should be in the marked for a new hubby do you?" Mac joked.

"I'm not as young as I used to be," he handed her a plate with a heart shaped pancake.

"You just keep making me breakfast like this and I'll keep you around," she smiled. "And by the way Mr. Terrence has a husband, and they recently adopted a kid."

"Oh," Harm smiled. "Well, you pick whomever you want. I'm sure Nina will appreciate the help no matter whom you chose."

Mac put Sofia on the floor and rose. "We better have some breakfast too." She took the girls hand and they walked over to the table. "I'll shoot on it. I always make good decisions when I shoot," she said as she helped Sofia sit down by her mother.

"What are everyone else doing today?" Harm wondered as he put another load of pancakes on the table and sat down.

"I'm going out with Tim," Claire said.

"We thought we'd go see Matthew play," Nathan said.

"We're meeting at the range around 1400, right?" Harm asked Mac.

"Yeah, that should give Rose and me enough time at the stable," Mac said.

"The stable?" Nathan questioned.

"I have Whirlwind this weekend," Rose said happily.

"That doesn't sound like a safe horse," Nathan joked.

"He's great," Rose said.

"I want to see the horsie too," Sofia said.

"You guys can come along," Mac offered.

"That does sound better than hockey," Eve admitted. "I used to ride until I got pregnant, and I haven't had the time to ride much since."

"Can we go?" Sofia pleaded.

"We can. If we won't be in the way?" Eve questioned.

"No, it's fine," Mac reassured.

"Looks like it's just us guys then, Matthew," Nathan ruffled his hair.

"Why does everyone do that," Matthew complained. "I'm not a little kid."

They all laughed. Breakfast was nice, and soon they all went their separate ways.

 **McKinley stables, Silver Spring**

Mac watched as Rose led Whirlwind around the paddock with Sofia sitting in the saddle. She smiled when she looked at the huge smiles on bot their faces. This was so good for Rose, to be able to take the lead and show someone younger how to do things. Mac was so happy that they had let Rose start to ride, because the horses, just as Max did too, had helped her out of her shell.

"Rose is so good with Sofia," Eve said as she anxiously watched them walk around the paddock. "You all have been great actually. I can see why Nathan is so amazing."

"He is," Mac agreed. "We are very proud of him."

"I wasn't sure how you guys would react to me having a kid. I was a little nervous about coming home with Nathan," Eve admitted.

"He knows what he wants, and we want him to be happy," Mac hesitated. "We were worried," she admitted. "But I can see how much he cares about you, and Sofia."

"He's so great with her. He's the first guy I've dated since she came along," Eve admitted. "She wasn't planned, but she is everything to me."

"She's a great kid," Mac said just as Rose helped Sofia down and followed her to the fence, making sure she was safely on the other side, before she got on the pony herself. "Was it fun Sofia?"

"Yes, I get to ride again when Rose is finished," the three-year-old smiled widely as she ran over to her Mom.

"That's great," Mac said.

"You did good, honey," Eve said and moved her focus on to Rose. "She's so good. How long has she been riding?"

"Ah, about four months," Mac said.

"Really? Wow, she's a natural," Eve was surprised.

"She sure is. She speaks animal language," Mac smiled proudly. "Max follows her around everywhere."

"I noticed," Eve hesitated. "She's adopted, isn't she?"

"Not yet, but we're in the process," Mac explained. "Did Nathan tell you that he is adopted?"

"Yeah, he came to live with you when he was seven, and Claire was five. Matthew is your own, right?" Eve asked.

"He is," Mac confirmed.

"Nathan said that he and Claire, and Mattie all feel like your real kids. I think it's amazing what you did for them," Eve said.

Mac smiled. "We were more than happy to do it. It's been a wonderful journey for us."

"Well, you have an amazing son. Nathan is not like anyone I've met before, he's just genuinely good. I didn't think any guy could be like him," Eve admitted.

"He's had a good role model," Mac smiled lovingly. "And I'm glad he's happy. So thank you."

"No, thank you for making me feel welcomed into your family," Eve smiled and played with Sofia's ponytail. "And her."

"Look Mom!" Rose yelled.

Mac moved her focus on to her daughter who was jumping a small obstacle. "Looking good Rose."

 **Later that night, Rabb household**

Nathan and Eve had insisted on making dinner that night. Mac and Harm went for a run while they waited on dinner. When they came back, they ended up playing a game of basketball with the kids.

"The soup is probably ready now," Eve said after her team had won the last points.

"It's a tie, we can't stop now," Nathan complained.

"Sure we can," Harm said.

"You're only saying that because you've missed on your three last shots," Mac teased.

"What? Who's keeping score anyway," Harm asked with amusement.

"We all are," Nathan said as he shot the ball through the net.

"I'm done, let's eat," Claire said and started to walk away. "I have plans with Tim."

Mac took Harm's hand. "Come on, we need a shower."

"Five minutes, Dad," Nathan warned.

Harm chuckled. "Okay, enough badgering of your Dad."

Nathan and Eve had made a great Italian meal. Eve was half Italian, and had learned to cook some of her mother's family recipes.

"This was amazing, Eve, thank you," Mac stood and started to clear the table.

"We can do that," Eve hurried to say.

"Nope, you cooked, we'll clean," Harm stood too. "It was great, thank you."

"We better go get you ready for bed," Eve told Sofia.

"I'm cleaning," Mattie waved them out of the kitchen.

"You've become so bossy after you became a Lieutenant," Harm teased.

"Just thought I'd be nice to my old Dad," Mattie said and laughed when she noticed the look Harm was giving her. "Sorry, Dad. But please let me clean up, it will be a long time until I can have dinner with you guys again."

"Don't remind me," Mac gave her a big hug.

"We'll miss you," Harm hugged her too.

 **Later that night**

Harm was half asleep when Mac had finished the movie she wanted to see. He noticed her presence as she came to bed, so he opened his eyes.

"Hey," she said and snuggled close to him. "Are you asleep?"

"Almost. I finished my book," he kissed her forehead. "Did Claire come home?"

"She did, and thirty minutes early," Mac leaned onto him.

Harm smiled. "Today has been great, right?"

"I think so," Mac agreed. "I like Eve."

"Yeah, me too," Harm smiled. "Nathan seems happy."

"I can't believe we have adult kids," Mac made a pout. "I feel so old."

Harm laughed softly. "Me too."

"Well, good night," she kissed him softly.

"Good night," he pulled her close.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sunday night, Harm and Mac's house**

Harm found his wife in their home office. She looked to be in deep thoughts as she scribbled notes on a legal pad.

"What are you doing?" he wondered as he sat down on her desk.

"Just preparing for tomorrow," she looked up and smiled. "I never had the chance to ask you about how it went with the Coffin's?"

"It went well," he hesitated. "It was hard. A lot of hurt for them, but I feel like it was easier for them now that they knew that she regretted what she did, and that she helped us."

"I'm glad," she took his hand. "How are you doing?"

He smiled. "I'm doing good. Thank you," he squeezed her hand. "Did you decide on our new assistant?"

"I did," she smiled cleverly. "Bruce Terrence."

Harm nodded. "Okay."

"I forgot to ask you about Matthew's birthday party this weekend. Did you talk to…"

"We have the skatepark to ourselves from 1200 on Saturday and can stay until 1600," he said.

"And the…"

"The food guys will start setting up as soon as we get the park to ourselves," he said.

Mac smiled sweetly. "You have everything under control."

He smiled. "You only have to make sure the cake is delivered."

"You are amazing," Mac stood. "Well, it's getting late."

Harm stood too and leaned in and kissed her. "I don't turn into a pumpkin until midnight."

"Want to see if we can make magic?" she wondered.

"Uh yeah," he took her hand and led her out of the office. "I'm pretty sure that we can."

 **Thursday morning, Harm and Mac's house**

Mac put Matthew's gift down on the table. Everything was set for a little celebration before school and work. Her little baby was turning eleven. Where had time gone? She wondered as she walked over to her husband who was flipping pancakes.

"How are you doing mommy?" he teased, knowing that Mac always became sentimental this time of the year.

"I'm good," she moved into his embrace. "Just feeling like time flies."

"You and me both," he kissed the top of her head just as the birthday boy walked into the kitchen. "Happy birthday!"

Mac released her husband. "Happy birthday baby!"

"Thanks," Matthew hurried over to the table. "Is this for me?"

"It is," Mac walked over and hugged him. "And Dad made pancakes for breakfast."

"Great," Matthew took the gift and ripped off the paper. "I get a box?" he joked.

Harm laughed. "Yup."

Matthew opened the box and found a bright new skateboard." Wow, it's the one I wanted."

"Nathan helped us get the right one," Mac said.

"Thank you so much," Matthew hugged them both.

"Happy birthday," Rose walked into the kitchen. "Here," she handed him a present.

"Thank you," Matthew hurried to open it. "Cool," he held up a t-shirt and a cap."

"You can wear it when you skateboard," Rose said.

"Morning," Claire hurried over and covered her brother in kisses. "Happy birthday."

"Yuck, not so much affection," Matthew complained.

"For you," Claire handed him a box.

Matthew hurried to open. "New shoes. Awesome. I'll look so cool for my birthday party at the skatepark."

"And, breakfast is served," Harm said.

 **Later that night**

Harm closed the file and leaned back in his chair. He had promised a client he would look over the contract before tomorrow morning, his day had already been packed so he had to put in some extra work after hours to finish the deadline. There was a soft knock on the door and he looked up.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Are you done working?" Claire wondered.

"I am," he moved his chair away from the desk. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Well," she stepped fully into the room. "I asked Mom about a party on Saturday."

"And?" he wondered.

"Well, it's a bunch of us from school going to this place to party. We thought we'd take the tents and stay over," Claire looked pleadingly at her dad. "It'll be like a giant slumber party."

"With alcohol and boys?" Harm asked.

"Well, yeah," Claire admitted. "But I don't drink, and I'll be sharing a tent with Kim."

"Is Admiral and Mrs. Talley really okay with her going?" Harm didn't look convinced.

"Yeah, they have their own problems so she pretty much just does what she wants to these days," Claire hesitated and sat down. "They are getting a divorce."

"Really?" Harm raised his eyebrows. "Well, how is Kim handling it?"

"Okay, I guess. I think she likes her new freedom actually," Claire offered a sweet smile. "So, can I go?"

Harm hesitated. "What did Mom say?"

"That she wasn't too crazy about the idea," Claire admitted. "But Dad, I'm seventeen, practically an adult."

"Will Tim be there?" Harm wondered.

"Yes, he will," Claire answered honestly.

"I don't know, Claire," Harm looked doubtful. "Things happen at these parties. I'd feel better if you came home to sleep. You're not eighteen yet, you know."

"I am super responsible, Dad. And I can take care of myself," she pleaded. "Please!"

"I'll let you stay out until 0100, but that's when you'll be home," he finally said after a long pause. "Sorry, but that's the way it has to be."

Claire stood. "Okay, I'll call Kim."

Harm watched her go. His little girl was growing up, craving her freedom. He turned off the light on his desk and stood, before leaving the office and headed downstairs to see what his wife was up to. Rose and Matthew were already in deep sleep. They had celebrated with Matthew's favorite dinner and cake afterwards. Matthew was eleven years old already, he too growing up in a hurry.

"Did Claire come to talk to you?" Mac wondered as she put her book away.

"She did," he sat down beside her and pulled her in for a hug. "I said no."

"I agree," she snuggled into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"My kids are growing up," he let out a sigh. "Next year by this time she'll be eighteen and soon ending her High School years. She'll go to college, get a good education and take over the world," he smiled. "I agreed to let her stay out until 0100 though."

"That's late," Mac raised her eyebrows. "That's very unlike you."

"She's a model prisoner, she deserves a little trust," he joked.

"She's a good girl, but even good girls push the boundaries sometimes," she smiled. "I agree that she should come home to sleep."

Harm smiled. "I'm beat, let's call it a night, huh?"

She nodded. "Agreed."

 **Saturday**

Harm walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. Matthew's birthday party was nearing an end, the birthday boy was happy and tired as he said goodbye to his friends.

"We better start wrapping up," he kissed her cheek.

"I was doing that until you disrupted," she pointed out with laughter.

"Sorry," he waited for her to turn in his arms, then kissed her softly.

"Parent's behave."

They both turned to Mattie. "Oh daughter, relax," Mac smiled and let her husband go. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I have a lot to do," Mattie hugged her mom. "I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Let me know if you need help with anything. We have some moving experience," Mac joked.

"I know," Mattie hugged her dad. "See you guys tomorrow."

Harm put his hand on the small of Mac's back as they watched her walk over to her siblings to say goodbye. Nathan, Claire, Matthew and Rose gathered around her and they all took turns hugging.

"If you had told me twelve years ago that we would be standing here like this, watching our kids like this, I wouldn't have believed it," Mac said and leaned onto him.

"It's amazing," he agreed.

"They are amazing," Mac turned her head and met his eyes.

He nodded. "I love you," he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I love you too," she smiled and turned back to watch their kids.

 **Later that night**

Harm woke up with a startle when the phone rang. He checked the watch and saw that it was 0130 in the night. Just then Mac walked into their bedroom.

"Claire isn't home yet," she said.

Harm reached for the phone. "Hello? Claire, where are you? What? We'll be right there." He hung up and got out of bed. "Claire drove Kim to George Washington. She said that she tried to kill herself."

"What?" Mac froze.

"I have no idea what happened, Mac. Let's just get going," he took his phone again and called Mrs. Lee, their neighbor. "Anna, I'm sorry about the late hour. There's been an emergency, can you come over and look after Matthew and Rose? Thank you." He put his phone away and hurried to the closet. "She's coming."

Mac finished dressing. "I'll go let her in."

Ten minutes later they were on their way.

Claire was waiting on them when they arrived. The first thing Mac noticed was that her shirt was soaked with blood.

"What happened?" she asked and hugged her daughter.

"Kim had a few drinks, then suddenly she freaked out and tried to leave. I got her to calm down, but when I left her for a minute to go get our things she had found a knife. I found her with a cut on her left wrist. I got a tourniquet from my car and stopped the bleeding, then drove her here. It was crazy, Mom. Why would she do something like that?" tears were streaming down Claire's face.

"Baby, I don't know," Mac pulled her close.

Harm put his arms around them both. "There's Admiral Talley, he released them and walked over to Kim's father.

"Harm," they shook hands.

"Henry," Harm patted the other man's shoulder. "I'm sorry about this."

"I don't know what happened," Henry let out a sigh. "The Doctor said she cut herself, but why would she do that?"

"I don't know, Henry, but she needs help," Harm met the other man's look. "Professional help."

"I haven't been paying attention," Henry admitted. "This is all my fault."

"Henry, I'm so sorry," Mac said as she and Claire joined them.

"Thank you," Henry reached his hand out and touched Claire's arm. "How are you doing?"

Claire shrugged. "I don't know. Can I go see her?"

"Her mother is in with her right now. We'll stay the night with her," Henry smiled weakly. "You should go home."

Claire shook her head. "No, I want to stay with her."

"Honey, there's nothing you can do. Let's go home," Mac took her hand. "We have to let her family take care of her."

Claire nodded. "Okay."

Harm handed the car keys over to Mac. "I'll drive Claire's car home."

Claire handed him her keys. "Thanks Dad."

That night Mac slept in Claire's room with her.


	10. Chapter 10

**The next morning**

Harm yawned widely as he finished making the oatmeal for breakfast the next day. He put it on the table and found bowls and spoons, then put fruit on the table.

"Morning Dad," Matthew walked into the kitchen followed by Rose and Max.

"Morning," Rose said too.

"Good morning," Harm smiled. "Breakfast is ready."

"Where's Mom?" Rose wondered.

"Asleep, so I'm taking you to the stable. Matthew, you'll catch a ride with the Parkers to your game," Harm sat down across from them. "Listen, we had to go to the hospital last night because Claire's friend Kim was hurt. Your mom is staying home with Claire today to make sure she's okay."

Matthew nodded. "Okay. What happened, Dad?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but the important thing is that Kim will be okay," Harm smiled. "Now, we better eat and get going huh?"

Rose nodded. "Okay."

 **Later**

It was past 1100 when Claire padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mac had only been up for about an hour and was still by the counter sipping her coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning honey," Mac smiled.

"I need coffee," Claire slumped down on a barstool. "Morning."

Mac stood. "I'll get you coffee. I can't believe you're old enough to drink coffee."

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't old enough to do anything," Claire mumbled.

Mac put a mug down in front of her daughter. "How are you feeling today?" she sat down beside her.

"I don't know," Claire admitted and sipped her coffee. "Thanks for staying with me last night."

Mac patted Claire's knee. "Any time you need me, I'm there."

"Thanks," Claire smiled. "Where's everyone?"

"Well, Matthew had a game, and Rose has Whirlwind today. I was supposed to take her, but your amazing dad swept in and took care of everything, so that I could stay here with you," Mac smiled. "I really do love that man."

"He's the best dad," Claire agreed. "Mom, can we go to the hospital?"

"Honey, I talked to Admiral Talley and he reassured me that Kim is doing good and that she is well taken care of. They need time as a family to deal with this. He promised to send your love and to let Kim know that you are there if she needs you," Mac reached out and touched Claire's cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

"I just," tears ran down Claire's face. "I should have known that she wasn't okay."

"Oh honey," Mac hugged her daughter close. "This is not your fault. Kim will get through this."

"I just wish she would have talked to me," Claire said between sobs.

"I know, but she probably couldn't talk to anyone," Mac kissed Claire's head. "Just let it out."

 **Later that day**

Lunch was on the table when Harm and Rose came back from the stable. Matthew had come home a little earlier and they were already seated to eat.

"Happy anniversary beautiful," Harm said when he walked into the kitchen with flowers.

Mac smiled and stood. "Happy anniversary," she greeted him with a kiss. "Thank you."

"Oh, I totally forgot," Claire stood. "Happy anniversary!" she hugged them both. "Did I totally mess up your day?"

"No, we actually haven't planned anything special," Harm reassured.

"We can celebrate when we go to Hawaii," Mac added.

"We will," Harm leaned in and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too," Mac said lovingly. "And the flowers are beautiful," she added. "I need to find a vase. Lunch is ready."

Later that night Harm found Claire and Tim on the couch watching a movie when he had said good night to Rose and Matthew. Tim had come over to make sure Claire was doing okay. He hadn't been able to be at the party because they had relatives visiting for the weekend so he hadn't known about what happened until Claire called him earlier in the day. As much as Harm hated to admit it, he liked the young man who had come to mean so much to his daughter. There was no way around it, his little girl was turning into a young woman.

"Where's your Mom?" Harm wondered. "And why are you two not using the amazing big screen and surround sound in the basement for the movie?"

"Because Mom is down there, and she has a surprise for you," Claire smiled sweetly.

"Really?" Harm got a curious look on his face as he walked towards the basement.

"You two behave yourself down there," Claire said.

He laughed softly. "Speak for yourself young lady. And remember that it's a school night, so Tim has to go home soon."

"Yes, sir," Tim said.

He found his wife on the couch waiting for him. "What's this?" he noticed the popcorn and candy on the small table.

"This is a date," she patted the seat beside her. "I thought we'd finally see that Jack Reacher movie we never got around to see when it first came out."

He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "That sounds perfect. Happy twelve-year anniversary beautiful," he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I'm ready for twelve more," she snuggled into his arms.

"Me too," he smiled and got comfortable. "Let's watch this movie."

The next morning was busy as usual, and work was busy as well. Harm caught up with Mac in the break room at lunch time, where she was sitting with Harriet and Jennifer.

"Hi ladies," he went for the coffee.

"Hi honey," Mac smiled. "Here's your salad."

"Oh," he smiled and walked over. "You got me lunch, what a good wife you are," he joked and handed her an envelope. "Here."

She took the envelope from him and took out its content. "Oh, it's here," she looked at him. "Rose is ours."

"Yup," he smiled. "And just in time for her birthday on Friday."

"Congratulations," Harriet said with excitement. "She'll be so happy."

"That's great. Congratulations," Jenn said.

"Thank you," Mac let out a contented sigh and focused on her husband. "She's going to have the best birthday party on Saturday."

Harm nodded. "Absolutely."

"When should we be over on Saturday?" Harriet wondered.

"We start setting up around noon and Rose's friends will be there around 1300, so just come by sometime around then," Harm said.

"We'll be there to help set up," Jenn said.

"We will too," Harriet agreed.

"Sounds good," Mac said.

Later Mac caught up with her husband as he was leaving the office for the day.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Just about," she leaned on his doorframe. "Hey, I was thinking about Rose and her birthday. I think we should give her the news tonight, that way she'll have a chance to digest it and she won't be too overwhelmed at the party."

"I agree," he closed his briefcase and walked over to her. "It's going to be a big day for her."

"I'm so happy it's final," she reached for his hand. "I think it's better for Rose to know that she is ours."

"No more insecurities," he squeezed her hand. "She's feeling safer every day I think."

"Yeah, she does," she smiled. "Give me a second to get my things, then we can go home."

 **Later that night**

Rose looked up when Mac knocked on her door. She had been busy writing her journal, she was on her stomach on the floor with Max resting his head on her back.

"Can we come in?" Mac asked.

"Sure," Rose closed her journal and sat up. Max rose to meet Mac and Harm, then he went back to lay beside Rose.

"We wanted to tell you something," Harm crouched down on the floor.

"Okay?" Rose looked curiously at them.

Mac sat down on the floor beside her. "You know how we talked about you becoming our daughter?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, today we got the adoption papers, so it's official," Harm said happily.

"You are ours," Mac added.

Rose's eyes widened as a smile formed on her face. "Really?"

"Really," Harm confirmed.

Tears streamed down Rose's face and she threw herself into Mac's arms. "Thank you," she said as she clung to her mother.

"We are so happy, Rose," Mac felt her own eyes water.

"We love you," Harm reached out and put his hand on Rose's back.

Rose released Mac and wiped her eyes. "I love you too."

Harm smiled. "So, Rose Elisabeth Rabb, what do you want for your birthday?"

Rose hesitated. "I already got my birthday present."

"But you need to think about something we can wrap up too," Mac kissed her forehead. "And what cake you want."

"I need a new diary. This one is almost full," Rose smiled. "And I like chocolate cake."

Mac laughed softly. "Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

**Wednesday**

Claire stretched on the bed and turned to her boyfriend. They were home alone at his place watching a movie in his room. His Mom was at work and wouldn't be home for another couple of hours and then Claire would have to go home because it was a school night. The week had been long already and she still hadn't heard from Kim. Her Mom had talked to Kim's parents a few times, and they promised to send Kim her love. Kim was doing fine, taking it easy at home with her family, but Claire was still worried about her friend.

"Tim?" she sat up slightly.

"Yeah?" he turned off the TV and focused on her.

"Why do you think Kim did what she did?" Claire wondered.

"I don't know," he sat up and pulled her close. "My guess is that she has some kind of problem."

"But why didn't she tell me?" Claire let out a sigh. "I should have known."

"Hey, she didn't want you to know. This is not your fault okay baby?" Tim smiled. "Kim will talk to you when she's ready," he kissed her.

Claire pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. She had never felt about anyone the way she felt about Tim, and she knew that he would be her first. It had never been something she had wanted with her previous boyfriends, but with Tim she couldn't get enough. She trusted him and loved him. He moved his hand under her top, ready to fool around, but she had other plans for them.

"Let's do it," she mumbled between kisses. "I'm ready."

Tim stopped kissing her and moved back to look at her. "You mean all the way?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," she removed her top.

Tim smiled and kissed her deeply.

 **Wednesday night, Rabb house**

Mac walked upstairs letting out a slight sigh. Having a ten and eleven-year-old in the house could have its loud moments, especially since Rose was feeling safe enough now to let her opinions show. Matthew was usually very good, but he could make anyone go crazy with his teasing, not to mention his little sister.

Mac found Max sitting on top of the stairs, he stood and wagged his tail when he saw her. "Are they having a disagreement?" she patted his head.

"It's my iPad, and you can't borrow it without asking!" Rose yelled.

"But you're not using it!" Matthew threw back.

"And you can't come into my room when I'm not here. No boys are aloud!" Rose spat out and took her iPad from Matthew.

"Okay, what's up?" Mac stood in the doorway of Rose's room, her arms crossed, ready to solve whatever was going on.

"He was in here borrowing my iPad without asking me," Rose said stubbornly. "And I don't like it."

"Matthew?" Mac questioned.

"I was just…" he hesitated. "Okay fine, just take her side as always."

"Did you walk in here without asking?" Mac wondered with amusement.

"Yeah," Matthew admitted.

"In this house we ask before we borrow things," she reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah," he shrugged and walked past her out of the room.

"Matthew," Mac said.

He turned. "What?"

"What do you say?" Mac wondered.

"Sorry, Rose," he shrugged again.

Mac followed him to his room. "So why don't you use your iPad?"

"Well," he hesitated then reached into his desk drawer and held out his iPad. "I might have messed it up a little."

"A little?" Mac took the iPad. "Matthew, the whole screen is broken."

"I kinda stepped on it," he admitted.

"What was the iPad doing on the floor?" she wondered.

"I put it there," he smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you'll be going old school from now. No iPad, video games, computer or TV for two weeks," Mac ruffled his hair. "Good thing we bought all those new books for you, huh?"

Matthew let out a sigh. "Good thing," he slumped down on his bed.

Mac walked out of his room with the iPad and met her daughter in the hallway. "You missed dinner."

Claire smiled. "It's okay, I ate with Tim and his Mom."

"Did you have a good day?" Mac wondered.

Claire smiled even brighter. "I had the best day."

Mac followed her to her room. "Did Tim have anything to do with that? Because you've been pretty down since what happened to Kim."

"Yes," Claire admitted. "He's a good guy."

"I'm happy that you're so happy," Mac reached out and touched her daughter's cheek.

"I am happy. Is that wrong? I mean considering…" Claire hesitated.

"No, we can't stop living no matter what other people go through. Kim knows you're there for her, when she's ready she'll let you in," Mac reassured.

Claire nodded. "I hope so," she noticed the iPad. "Let me guess, Matthew?"

"Yup," Mac let out a sigh.

"Dad will freak out. He hates it when we break things," Claire pointed out.

"Your Dad could have passed that gene down to the next generation," Mac raised her eyebrows.

Claire nodded. "At least it wasn't the football going through the garage window this time."

Mac chuckled. "There's leftovers if you want it," she turned to leave.

"Mom."

Mac turned back to her daughter. "Yeah?"

Claire smiled. "Tim and I… well we had sex."

"Oh," Mac hesitated. "Are you okay?"

"I am, and we were super careful," Claire reassured. "It just felt right, I just wanted you to know."

"Thank you for telling me," Mac hugged her daughter. "You are growing up so fast."

"I guess," Claire reached for her phone. "I'm going to call Mattie. Make sure she's not missing us too much."

"Say hi to her from me," Mac turned to leave and went in search for her husband, knowing that Claire wanted to have some girl talk with her big sister.

 **Later**

Harm walked into their home office and found his wife in front of the computer. She looked up when he entered and smiled.

"Bud can fix the screen," he put Matthew's iPad into his briefcase. "I'll bring it to the office tomorrow."

"What would we do without Bud, huh?" Mac teased, knowing that Harm had just had a long talk to his son about taking good care of his things and becoming more responsible.

"Your son is feeling pretty bad," Harm admitted.

"My son? So, when he brakes things, he's my son?" she asked.

"Yes," he smiled teasingly and slumped down in his chair across from her. "Marines are more brutal, so it has to be your fault."

Mac made a ball out of paper and threw at him.

"That just proves my point," Harm added with a smile. "Hey, how's the Noland case coming?"

"The pretrial meeting was a bust, so we're going to court," she looked thoughtful. "I hadn't noticed how uptight JAG lawyers are."

"Is the prosecutor a marine?" Harm joked.

"You are just eager to pick a fight tonight, Rabb," Mac warned.

Harm laughed. "Sorry."

"Anyway, it was a squid. Commander Allen," Mac continued.

"Yeah, he's uptight," Harm nodded. "And a great litigator."

"That's the impression I got too," she leaned back in her chair and took off her glasses. "I think we have a solid case.

"Yeah, you can win," Harm reassured and studied her. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing, why?" she wondered.

"You were deep in thought when I walked in here," he smiled. "You seem to have the case under control, so it must be something else."

She hesitated, then stood to close the door. "Our daughter told me something earlier."

"Yeah?" Harm took her hand as she leaned on his desk.

"She's having sex," Mac said.

Harm raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah, she was happy about it. I knew she's been thinking about it, and she's old enough to know what's right for her," Mac moved into Harm's lap.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that," he mumbled thoughtfully.

"She's happy, she knows what she's doing, and she's with a really great guy," Mac reasoned.

"I guess I just have to accept that my kids are growing into adults," Harm leaned back with a sigh.

"It just makes me feel really old to have one daughter being a Navy doctor, a son at the Academy and in a serious relationship, and now Claire is having sex and finishing high school in a year."

"Hey, we knew this day would come," he smiled. "And we still have eight more years before the house is completely empty."

"I know," she ran her hand through his short hair. "By that time, we might have grandkids."

His eyes widened. "I hadn't thought about that."

She chuckled.

He smiled. "I think we can handle it."

She nodded. "Yeah, with you I think I can handle anything."

"Right back at you," he leaned in and kissed her.

 **The next morning**

Harm sipped his coffee and looked up from the newspaper when Mac walked into the kitchen. As usual she was the poster lady for a professional woman going to work. He had to admit that he loved her beauty, and that he didn't mind that most of his friends envied him. But more than beautiful, she was the best partner in life anyone could ever have.

"Morning handsome," she bent down and kissed him softly. "I'm ready for court."

"You look very ready," he smiled as she walked over to the coffeepot. "Is that new shoes?"

"Maybe," she smiled teasingly.

"I better make more shelves," he shook his head with amusement as he turned back to the paper. "Congressman Phelps is dead. How old was he anyway? 205?"

"Something like that," Mac hesitated. "I really liked him. I talked to him once while I was still at JAG."

"Yeah, he was a good guy. He wasn't afraid to ask the tough questions," Harm remembered.

"Morning," Claire joined them.

"Morning sweetie," Mac greeted her.

"Good morning," Harm put the paper down. "You didn't happen to see the other two on your way here?"

"Oh, Rose is out walking Max," Mac said.

"I saw Matthew in his room on Rose's iPad," Claire smiled. "Isn't he supposed to not use iPad, phone, TV, games…."

Harm stood. "That just added a week to his sentencing."

"Are you operating as judge and jury now?" Mac wondered.

"Any objections?" Harm wondered and looked between Mac and Claire.

"Nope," Mac walked over to him. "But you should ease up a little."

"This is your fault," Harm said.

"What?" Mac raised her eyebrows.

"Last night I almost stepped on your iPad," he pointed out.

"Well, you have to watch where you step," she reasoned.

"I was a little busy, and your hair was blocking the view," he reminded her, referring to the fact that he walked her backwards to the bed, his head covered in her hair as he was kissing her neck.

"Okay, too much information," Claire blocked her ears.

"The point is," Harm continued. "The iPad shouldn't be on the floor."

Mac nodded. "I know."

"It's not the first time I've found it on the floor by the bed I might add," he finished.

Mac smiled. "Sorry. Do you still love me?"

Harm chuckled. "Yes," he kissed her softly. "I'll go talk to that son of yours now."

Mac watched him go with an amused look on his face. "You can listen again," she told her daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rabb house, Friday night**

Harm parked his car and got out, wondering about all the extra cars in their driveway. He got his briefcase and jacket, then slammed the door shut. He had encountered some car trouble as he was leaving the office, the Vette was slow to start and he had messed up his shirt completely trying to find out why. He loved his old car, but he knew he'd get that look from his wife, without saying a word, she would let him know that driving his new car would be better.

Opening the front door, he heard voices and laughter from the living room. "Are we having an invasion?" he wondered as he saw Alicia Montes, Tim and his mom Felicia by their dining table, enjoying pizza.

Everyone quieted down and looked at him. "Hey, Dad," Matthew stood. "May I be excused, please?"

"Me too?" Rose stood. "Please?"

Yes," Mac smiled and stood, and Rose and Matthew hurried to take their plates and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey," she walked over and kissed her husband. "I see you've had some car trouble."

"Don't even mention it," he warned teasingly. "I'll just go change."

"Change car," Claire commented.

"I'm ignoring all of you," he turned and headed upstairs.

When he came back he joined them by the table. "How did the lecture go?" he asked Mac.

"No one fell asleep," she joked.

"It was great," Alicia smiled. "And hopefully she'll continue in the fall."

Harm raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"I haven't said yes," Mac shrugged.

"But you want to," Harm suggested.

"I already have a job," she reminded him. "We would have to discuss it with the rest of the firm."

"We can work around it," he smiled. "But I know you need your process, so just do it your way," he turned to Alicia. "And then she'll say yes."

"I think you should do it, Mom" Claire said.

"We'll see," Mac shrugged. "So, any weekend plans kid?"

"Yes, I'm having a serious discussion with my Mom about stop calling me a kid," Claire rolled her eyes.

"It's better than baby," Matthew commented as he walked past them.

Mac chuckled. "Not going to happen."

"We better get going," Felicia started to stand. "We have an early start tomorrow. Thank you so much for dinner."

"Yeah," Tim stood too. "Thanks."

Claire stood and followed Tim out into the hallway, and Felicia waited. "Better give them a minute."

Mac chuckled. "Probably," she started clearing the table.

"Let me help you with that," Felicia took the empty pizza boxes and followed Mac into the kitchen. "Thank you so much for dinner."

"No problem, we're happy to have both you and Tim over any time," Mac said.

"Next time it's dinner at our place," Felicia promised and hesitated. "I guess it's getting serious between Tim and Claire."

"Yeah, it is," Mac let out a sigh. "Were you ready for it?"

"Not at all," Felicia admitted and smiled. "But my little boy is growing up, so I better just accept it. And he couldn't have picked a better girl. Claire is amazing."

"She is," Mac agreed. "But so is Tim. They are good together."

"Absolutely," Felicia agreed. "Well, I better go see if I can drag Tim away. He's not very excited to go see his cousins. Two days away from Claire is torture he says."

Mac chuckled. "Have a nice trip."

"Thank you," Felicia turned to leave, and Mac put plates in the dishwasher before joining Harm and Alicia again.

"It's an interesting case," Harm said just as Mac stepped into the living room. "But an uphill battle."

"Sounds like it," Alicia started to stand. "Well, I better get going. Think about what we talked about and let me know. The Dean also would like to meet with you."

Mac nodded. "I'll let you know."

"She'll do it," Harm took Mac's hand. "But she needs to go through her process."

Mac smiled. "We'll see."

 **Saturday morning**

Harm wondered what had made him wake up as he stretched lazily and found the pillow beside him empty. He heard the sound of pen to paper and opened his eyes. Mac was cross-legged on her side of the bed, writing on a sheet of paper. He looked at the watch.

"Mac, it's only eight o'clock, and it's Saturday," he complained.

"I know, but I just need to do this," she smiled and turned to lie beside him. "Are you tired?"

"Nah, but it's nice to relax on the weekend," he moved his hand to her face. "You're beautiful," he smiled sweetly.

"And you are good with compliments, sailor," she leaned in and kissed him softly just as a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in?" Harm said reluctantly.

"Morning," Claire smiled. "Ready mom?"

"I'm ready," she smiled and kissed her husband again. "You could join us?" she suggested as she got out of bed.

Harm noticed that she had her running gear on. "Yeah, that's a good idea," he got out of bed. "Give me five minutes.

 **Later…**

The shower was running as their two bodies melted together. It was always nice to end a run with making love in the shower, enjoying having the time as it was the weekend. It was strange how the weekends had changed for them after they became a family, as opposed to when they were single. Now they always made an effort not to work during the weekends, making spending time together and as a family their highest priority.

"So, did you decide yet?" Harm picked up her pro con lists from the bed and slumped down on it, holding the lists up in front of him.

Mac finished putting on bra and panties before she walked over and got on the bed with him, stretching out by his side. "I really would like to do it," she admitted as she rested her head on his chest and let her hand move down his body.

"I know you do, he put the lists down and wrapped his arms around her. "You've been thinking about going back to teaching ever since we left London. You have a few guest lectures each year, and I can sense that it always sparks the lust to continue."

"It does," she smiled and caressed his chest. "We should get up."

He kissed her softly. "Or should we?"

She chuckled. "That was a good run, a nice shower too," she nibbled on his cheek trailing kisses down his throat and neck.

"It was," he turned them around so that he was on top. "I love you."

"I love you too, Superman," she ran her hand through his short hair and smiled. "I'm hungry."

"Come on," he started to stand. "We better get you fed."

She rose too, then reached for the lists. "We better have a meeting with Bud and Harriet after the weekend, to find out how this will work."

Harm stepped up behind her and kissed her shoulder. "We can find a way for you to combine both your office responsibilities and your responsibilities at the University."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Come on," he moved away from her. "Put your clothes on and I'll make you an amazing breakfast."

"You are amazing," she complimented.

"Only with you, tiger," he winked at her, then reached for a pair of pants.

They enjoyed a nice birthday breakfast, then Rose got to open her gifts from the family. Mac could see that she was a bit overwhelmed, and was wondering how she'd feel when all her friends from school, and the family's friends and extended family came to celebrate later.

"Are you feeling okay?" Mac asked when everyone except Rose and herself had left the kitchen.

"Yes," Rose smiled hesitantly. "I just haven't gotten so much stuff for my birthday before."

"Well, we do tend to go a little crazy with birthdays around here," Mac admitted. "I just hope you know how happy we are to have you here with us."

"I do," Rose hesitated. "I just wish my mom could be here too."

Mac pulled her in for a hug. "I know, sweetie. I'm sorry she can't be here."

"Thank you for my birthday," Rose pulled back. "And for everything."

Mac nodded. "Any time you need a hug or just to talk, I'm here."

"I know," Rose smiled. "I'll take all my gifts to my room now. I want to read my new book. If that's okay? I can help with the party too?"

"Harm has it all organized, so you just go and relax," Mac reassured.

"Thank you," she took her things and left the kitchen. Mac let out a contented sigh and continued cleaning the kitchen.

 **Later…**

The back yard was filled with people, and the birthday girl wore the brightest smile of everyone. Mac had been worried about how Rose would feel being surrounded by so many people, but she was doing great. The young girl was doing better every day.

"She's doing good," Harm walked up behind her and kissed her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, Mommy."

"She's so beautiful," Mac smiled and leaned on to him.

"She is," he kissed her softly and let her go. "I'll just get more to drink from the kitchen. Anything else we need?"

"Nah, it looks like people have had enough food," Mac saw Matthew start a water fight with the Roberts twins. "Is that your son?"

Harm chuckled just as Nicki and Parker chased after Matthew. "He'll regret it when they catch him."

Mac shook her head with amusement and walked over to talk to Harriet. "Rose looks happy," Harriet commented.

"Yeah, she's doing great," Mac was starting to let her guard down where Rose was concerned. The nightmares had completely stopped, she was doing great in school and she was finding her place with them.

"It's amazing how that dog follows her around," Harriet chuckled as Max stepped between Rose and Matthew as Matthew came barging towards Rose ready to throw water at her. Max barked at him, and Matthew stopped in tracks.

"It's just for fun, Max," Matthew tried to reason with the dog, who in turn walked over and pushed the container with water out of his hands with his nose.

Mac chuckled. "He's watching over her. I'm so happy we got that dog, because he's been so good for her."

"I think you are all good for her," Harriet pointed out.

"Thanks Harriet," Mac laughed as Max started licking Matthew's face and pushed him to the ground, making Matthew laugh out loud. "And he helps keep Matthew in check too."

Harried laughed softly. "Do you ever worry that Matthew will become just like Harm used to be where trouble is concerned?"

Mac let out a sigh. "Oh yeah."

They both laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Monday morning**

They were wrapping up the morning staff meeting, having coffee and getting caught up on everyone's lives. It was a nice atmosphere at the office, the staff was terrific and everyday operations were going smoothly. Going from a two-mans' business to what they had now made Harm want to pinch himself sometimes. He hadn't expected the firm to grow as fast as it did.

"Harriet, Bud, would you hang back a little," Mac wondered as the staff went back to work.

"Sure," Bud sat back down again.

"What's up?" Harriet wondered.

"I've been offered a teaching position at Georgetown University this fall, and it's something I'd really like to do," Mac said.

"Wow, congratulations," Harriet smiled.

"That's good news," Bud added. "How will it affect the office?"

"I won't be here as much as I am now, obviously," Mac explained. "I haven't got all the information yet and won't know my fall schedule in a while yet, but we should figure out how we'll make it work."

"I want to suggest that we bring in another junior lawyer to handle some of the smaller cases," Harm said.

"That could work," Bud agreed.

They talked for a while longer, and decided to think it over and get back to it at a later date.

Harm caught up with his wife in her office at lunch time. It was a beautiful day and he wanted to suggest lunch outside.

"Hey," she smiled when she noticed him.

"Are you hungry?" he wondered.

"Yeah, I could eat," she stood. "Let's do lunch outside."

"I was just about to suggest that," he walked over to meet her.

"How was the hearing?" she wondered.

"Okay, I guess. Custody battles are hard," he took her hand. "Come on, let me buy you lunch."

"How could I say no to such a handsome man," she tugged on his hand moved in and kissed him softly.

"You can't," he smiled cleverly as they walked out of her office.

They had lunch on a bench in the park, and when they finished they decided to take a walk before heading back to the office.

"This was a great idea," Mac stopped suddenly. "You know, I didn't realize it before now, but this is where Clayton Webb took a shot at Tanveer."

Harm looked around. "I had forgotten that it was in this park."

"It seems like another lifetime," she shrugged.

"You know, I sometimes have flashbacks to situations. Like last week I was walking with a client when I got a sense of Déjà vu. I realized that it was the same set of stairs we walked as we talked to Captain Curry during the Stuart Dunston investigation."

"I remember. We had coffee," Mac smiled. "It's funny how certain places bring up memories."

"Anyway," Harm started walking again. "I feel like I owe Webb a punch to the face for all he put you through."

"I got to slap him," Mac reached for his hand.

"That does make me feel better," he chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"Do you ever miss it?" she wondered.

"Working with Webb?" he wondered.

"All of it," she clarified. "Going on investigations, travelling the world, flying?"

"Sure I do," he admitted. "But, I wouldn't want to go back to how it was."

"You mean with us," she smiled.

He chuckled. "Yeah, that too. But my father grew up without a father, and I grew up without a father… Well, I had Frank, but growing up not knowing what happened, where my real dad was, did something to me. I wouldn't want Matthew to grow up like that. It was an easy decision to give up flying. Holding him in my arms for the first time, flying doesn't even come close you know."

"It was the perfect moment," she agreed.

He made her stop and turned to her. "This is pretty perfect too," he kissed her softly.

"It is," she smiled and kissed him again. "Thanks for lunch."

He smiled and started walking again. "Any time."

 **Later that day**

Harm was about to wrap up for the day when Nina told him that he had a call from Commander Gold at the Naval Academy. Jeremiah Gold had been a friend of his for years, they played golf together, he was also Nathan's sailing instructor and mentor.

"Jeremiah?" Harm answered the phone.

"Harm, I'm glad I caught you."

"Please tell me this is a social call," Harm said as he sat down.

"I wish," Jeremiah hesitated. "I wanted to talk to you about Nathan. You know how impressed I am by that boy."

"Did something happen?" Harm wondered.

"A girl, I'm afraid," Jeremiah let out a sigh. "I know it's impossible to keep the Midshipmen from running around chasing girls on the weekends," Jeremiah chuckled. "I'm talking from experience. However, I've gotten some hints from other's that his work isn't up to the standard we've all been used to. I would hate to see him mess up all he's worked for because of a girl."

"Nathan led me to believe that his relationship with Eve wasn't interfering with his work at the Academy," Harm let out a sigh. "The boy lied."

"I'm sure he doesn't feel like it does, but Harm, he needs to get his mind back in the game," Jeremiah warned. "I hope you take the time to talk to him."

"You can be sure that I will," Harm promised.

"Well, I'll see you at the Club?" Jeremiah wondered.

"I'll see you then. Thank you for calling, Jeremiah," Harm said.

"No problem," Jeremiah ended the call, and Harm put away his phone. He stood, gathered his things and went to find his wife.

The Naval Academy a few hours later

Harm had always felt at home at the Naval Academy, even when he was a freshman he felt like he was meant to be there. He had been proud to be part of it all, even the times when the Navy had been a source of frustration, he loved it. He had been proud when Nathan announced that he was following in both his dads' footsteps, and the first time he saw Nathan in his uniform, he had a flashback to when he met Nathan's dad for the first time. Harm knew that somewhere, wherever his dad was, he was smiling proudly of his son.

"Nathan?"

Nathan stopped and turned. "Dad?"

"We need to talk, son," Harm said and motioned for a bench nearby.

Nathan looked worried. "Dad, is everything okay at home?"

"Everyone is fine," Harm reassured.

Nathan sat down. "So what's up, Dad?"

"Son," Harm sat down. "I got a call today, and I must say that it got me worried. How are you doing at the Academy?"

Nathan shrugged. "I'm doing good, I think. I might have been a bit careless with my last two assignments, but I'm doing my best. Sometimes I feel like they hold me to a higher standard, because of you," Nathan admitted.

"Nathan, if you are unfocused because of Eve…"

"Don't even go there, Dad," Nathan stood. "I have it under control. If I've been slacking it's not because of Eve, it's because I've been a little tired of it all."

"Nathan, believe it or not, I know how you feel," Harm motioned for the bench. "Please sit down."

"You?" Nathan hesitated than sat down.

Harm nodded. "Once I was so overwhelmed, I ran away. Keeter came after me and brought me back before anyone knew I was gone."

"You did?" Nathan was surprised.

"I did," Harm confirmed. "I was overwhelmed by the pressure, I didn't even remember what my father looked like or why I was following in his footsteps.

"I can't even imagine you having doubts," Nathan admitted. "Sometimes I feel like I can never live up to you. Everyone knows that I'm the son of Admiral Harmon Rabb. It doesn't help that your mom is Colonel Rabb either."

"It sucks, huh?" Harm chuckled and nudged Nathans shoulder with his.

Nathan smiled. "It does."

"Well, you just have to suck it up," Harm added with a smile.

"I guess," Nathan hesitated. "Thanks Dad."

"Any time," Harm assured.

"Thanks for driving all the way here. I guess I needed it," Nathan stood. "I better see what's for dinner. Care to join me?"

Harm nodded and stood. "Sure."

 **Rabb house, later that night**

Mac wondered what was taking her husband so long. She had tried calling him, but not come through. After getting Matthew and Rose to bed she walked downstairs and found Claire and Tim on the couch holding hands and watching TV.

"It's a school night," she reminded them just as Tim's phone rang.

"Yes, Mrs. Rabb," Tim said before answering his phone. "I'm on my way home, Mom. Bye."

"Did you finish your English assignment, honey?" Mac wondered.

"Of course I did," Claire reassured. "It's due tomorrow, so it was done yesterday."

"Don't worry Mrs. Rabb, Claire would never let her boyfriend get in the way of her school work," Tim added.

"Good to know," Mac smiled and headed for the kitchen to empty the dishwasher.

A little while later a voice interrupted her. "So this is where you're hiding?"

"You're late," she turned to her husband.

"Sorry, my phone died. I had dinner with Nathan," he walked over and kissed her softly. "How was your afternoon?"

"Mostly driving around with Rose and Matthew," she smiled. "We were at the stable, then watched the last part of Matthew's hockey practice."

"It's busy having kids," Harm joked. "Speaking of which, I found Claire and Tim in a heated embrace outside. It's weird," he admitted.

"It is weird," Mac agreed. "But we can't start treating her differently just because we know what we know."

"I know," he let out a sigh. "Anyway, Nathan will be fine. He's just been feeling overwhelmed. Apparently having a retired Admiral and Colonel as parents' isn't easy."

"I'm glad you took the time to talk to him," she touched his arm in a sweet gesture. "I'm sure he was happy too."

"I think he was. We had a great dinner. Little A.J joined us too," Harm started helping her empty the dishwasher. "Did Max get a good walk? Maybe I should take him for a run."

"It was a short walk, so I think he would be happy to go for a run. I'll join you," she suggested.

"Great," he smiled.

"I'll go tell Claire that we're going," Mac put the last plate away.

"You'll have to tear her away from Tim first," Harm commented dryly.

"Easy papa," Mac chuckled as she walked past him.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to everyone who reads and takes the time to review. One thing though; Some people don't agree with Claire having sex with her boyfriend. I have written her as a very sensible girl, and very responsible and as a person who thinks thing through. This is not a teenage girl having sex just because it's cool or she's being pressured to do it. If readers think that, I haven't managed to describe her well enough as a person. Mac and Harm are strict parent's, but they also want their kids to make their own decisions. Now, Mac and Claire have a very open mother/daughter relationship, and it comes a time when a mother has to let her daughter live her life. Also, Claire didn't have sex because she was sad because of what happened to Kim, she loves Tim and she was ready to be with him.

Okay, I just had to get it out there. You might disagree with me, but a seventeen-year-old is practically an adult, and not everyone waits until they are married to have sex, and that doesn't mean that they are slutty or anything like that. People are ready when they are ready. Would you care if Claire was a boy?

Anyway, thank you for reviewing! I hope you like what comes next.

 **Tuesday, Harm's office**

Harm slammed the ball against the wall and caught it again, then again and again. It was thirty minutes until his first appointment, and he was enjoying coffee after he had checked his email. He was counting down until the weekend, the weather was supposed to be great so Matthew and he were flying Sarah to Beallsville on Friday. Mac, Claire and Rose would drive out.

"Seriously, slamming the ball against the wall?"

He turned and smiled. "Busted."

Clayton Webb stepped inside the office.

"What are you doing here?" Harm wondered with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Well," Clay sat down. "Did you read the paper today?"

"Nope, I haven't had the time," Harm was curious now.

"But you found the time to slam a ball against the wall…" Webb was amused.

"Did you come here just to be snide, or is something up?" Harm wondered.

Clay handed over a newspaper, pointing to an article. "There will be a Senate hearing about the Coffin investigation."

Harm read the article. "Is this a joke?"

"Nope, SecNav is in trouble for the way he handled the case and Director McKay won't agree to hand over classified material that tells the truth about what happened to Lieutenant Coffin," Clay leaned back in his chair. "My guess is that someone is after Secretary Wilson's job."

Harm let out a sigh. "I guess I'll be getting a phone call any second now letting me know when to appear before the Senate committee."

"Harm, did you…." Mac looked up from the newspaper. "Oh, I guess you're all caught up. Webb."

"Sarah," Clay pointed to the paper Harm was holding. "I thought I'd stop by with the good news."

"You'll both be testifying," Mac sat down and crossed her legs. "When will this happen?"

"No idea. I just found out," Harm shrugged. "Will it be a closed hearing or will the reports be unclassified to the public?"

"Not my call, I'm not with the company anymore," Clay offered a smile.

"My guess is that the new Director is out of a job soon too, along with SecNav," Harm hesitated. "I guess Wilson is long overdue."

"That's the word on the street," Clay stood. "Don't you just love retirement?"

Harm chuckled. "Why is it that every time you're involved things turn out a little worse than I thought would be possible?"

"I was enjoying a nice drink by the pool when I was asked to take care of this mess. You can't blame me," Clay pointed out. "Anyway, this time at least there won't be any terrorists or crazy British former MI6 killers."

"No, just the hungry mobs of the Senate committee," Harm said dryly.

"I have a horse waiting on me," Clay smiled. "See you around," then he turned and walked out of the office.

Mac stood. "I have things to do."

"Me too," he smiled. "Counting down to the weekend."

"I can't wait," she agreed and left him alone.

 **Thursday morning, Rabb house**

Harm walked into the kitchen after his shower. He had been for a run, and now he was dressed and ready to go in front of the Senate committee. Hopefully it would go fast and he could put the whole thing behind him.

"Dad," Claire stood and followed him to the coffee pot. "I was wondering if it would be okay if Tim came with us this weekend?"

Harm sipped his coffee. "Hmm," he said just as Mac walked into the kitchen.

"What?" she wondered.

"I was just asking Dad, if Tim could come with us this weekend?" Claire said and looked between her parent's.

"I guess that would be okay," Mac reached for a mug.

"Sure," Harm agreed and filled Mac's mug.

"Great!" Claire reached for her phone.

"But," Harm added as he walked over to the table and sat down. "You will have separate rooms," he reached for the paper.

"But Dad," Claire started.

"No buts young lady," Harm warned as he opened the paper to the first page. "We do it my way, or not at all."

Claire looked at her mother's amused face, then let out a sigh. "Fine," she turned and left the kitchen.

Mac walked over to the table and put her mug down. "Oatmeal?"

Harm nodded. "Sure, thanks."

Mac kissed his cheek and hugged him close. "I like strict Harm."

Harm chuckled. "I like it when you agree with me."

She laughed softly and went to start their breakfast. Soon the kids joined them and they ate, then left to get the day started.

 **Later in the day**

Harm met Clay outside the hearing room and walked over. They had each taken turn on being questioned by the committee. It had been easy to answer the questions, knowing that he had only followed orders and done his job. The committee was interested in knowing why Secretary Wilson had gone straight past the Judge Advocate General and his staff and decided to give Harm the assignment. Harm couldn't answer that, only that he knew Lieutenant Coffin and she had requested him.

"I think you might have saved Secretary Wilson's behind," Clay said.

"Well, in my mind he did the right thing. We got what we wanted and we stopped several attacks. It can't get much better than that," Harm pointed out.

"At least you weren't accused of covering up the murder of Lieutenant Coffin," Clay shrugged. "Like having her killed would make a difference."

"It was a bit of a reach to put those accusations out there. I think both you and the new Director of the CIA handled the hearing very well. My guess is that no one's head will roll today," Harm saw Commander Fay Harris approach them. "Commander."

"Sir, Mr. Webb," Fay hesitated. "I wasn't expecting this hearing.

"No one were," Harm made a move to leave. "I better get back to the office." He said his goodbyes and noticed that Clay stepped closer to Fay and continued the conversation. It was something in Clay's look, the same look he had when he was in the same room as Mac. Clay was smitten by the Commander, Harm thought as he exited the building.

Mac met Harm in his office seconds after he had entered it.

"That went well," she smiled.

Harm put his briefcase on his desk. "It did."

"You looked good on TV," she walked over. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," he smiled. "Although, I only sat there answering questions."

"Very well," she smiled. "Between yours, Clay's and Commander Harris testimony I think Secretary Wilson is safe."

"Clay did look smug after he finished," Harm commented dryly.

"I bet he did," she hesitated. "I guess you can both go back to being retired. Even though you do look good in that uniform."

"Retired sounds good," he reached for a file on his desk. "As retired as I can be with this firm. And I don't think retirement is really what Clay is going for. He's still heavily involved in CIA business."

"Oh?" she was surprised. "I got the impression that he was really retired. I wonder how his wife feels about that. She did seem happy that he was retiring the last time I ran into her."

"He seemed more interested in what Commander Harris was thinking," Harm wiggled his eyebrows. "If you catch my drift?"

"Really?" Mac raised her eyebrows. "She is very attractive."

Harm nodded. "She is, and she does resemble someone else Clay has a thing for," he added dryly.

Mac looked confused. "Who?"

"Come on," Harm made a movement with his hands in her direction. "You."

"Clay doesn't have a thing for me," she argued.

"Of course not," he was being sarcastic.

"Harm," she was amused. "Are you jealous?"

"Please," he shook his head. "I don't care about Clay's feelings. Let's just not talk about this anymore," he waved it off. "I better get started."

Mac nodded. "You know I don't have any feelings for Clay, right?"

"Of course I know that," he smiled. "Let's just leave the past in the past."

"Deal," she leaned in and kissed him. "I have a meeting," she turned to leave.

"Hey, you are way more beautiful than Commander Harris," he offered a charming smile.

She turned back to him, noticing the loving look in his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," he took a cleansing breath. And now you need to go before I forget that we are in the office."

She chuckled. "See you later, handsome."

 **Rabb house, later that night**

Mac was sitting crossed legged on the bed, clad in a Navy t-shirt three sizes too big, her hair a mess after her shower, her reading glasses on her nose, a legal book in front of her, writing notes on a legal pad. Harm smiled widely when he saw her preoccupied look.

"Honey, I'm home. "

"How did it go?" she wondered.

He walked over and kissed her softly. "Good. Sarah is all ready for tomorrows flight."

"And you need a shower, handsome," she chuckled.

"What? You don't like dirty mechanic huh?" he laughed softly.

She watched as he undressed and threw his clothes into the hamper. "Matthew is really looking forward to the flight. He's been talking about it all afternoon."

"His dad is pretty exited too," Harm smiled and slipped into the bathroom.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Mom, Kim called," Claire was exited as she walked over to the bed and sat down. "She's coming back to school on Monday."

Mac smiled and reached for her daughter's hand. "That's great, honey."

"She asked if she could stay the weekend, because her parents are going away, so I invited her to Beallsville with us. Is that okay?" Claire hesitated.

"Sure, that's okay," Mac reassured.

"Great," Claire smiled. "She sounded really good on the phone."

"I'm happy, but Claire, she might still be struggling. It's not a quick fix," Mac warned.

"I know, but at least now she'll let me be there for her," Claire let out a sigh. "That's all I want."

"I know, honey," Mac looked up when Harm stepped into the bedroom. He noticed Claire and tied his towel properly around his waist.

"Are we having a slumber party?" he wondered.

"Nope, just wanted to talk to mom," Claire hugged her mom. "I better get some sleep."

"Good night, honey," Mac smiled.

"Good night, sweetie," Harm hugged her too.

"Night, Dad," Claire left their room and closed the door.

"Is she okay?" Harm wondered.

"Yes," Mac smiled as he slumped down on the bed. "Kim's coming with us this weekend. She's doing better."

Harm reached out and put his hand on her knee. "That's great."

"It is," she ran her hand through his wet hair. "Are you doing okay after today?"

"I am," he hesitated as he traced her thigh with his finger. "Just really happy that I am no longer part of the political nightmare that is the Navy," he chuckled.

She nodded. "I can understand that."

He moved to his side and propped himself up on an elbow. "You know, life right now is pretty damn good."

She smiled and moved over him. He moved on his back and put his hands on her hips and chuckled as she leaned down and kissed him softly. "Life is good."

He moved his hand behind her neck and pulled her closer. "So good," he said huskily as he kissed her again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Friday**

Mac looked up when there was a knock on her door. She had just logged off her computer, and she was ready to start the weekend. They had plans to clean the entire house during the weekend, like they always did once a year.

"Mom," Claire walked into her office, followed by Tim, Kim, Matthew and Rose. Max jumped up from his place by Mac's feet the second he saw Rose and ran over to her.

"Hi, guys," Mac stood. "I guess we are ready to start our weekend."

"Thanks for letting me come," Kim said.

"It's nice to have you join us again," Mac smiled warmly just as Harm walked into her office, clad in jeans, a shirt and his flight jacket on his arm. He looked very handsome Mac thought.

"Hi guys," Harm greeted them. "Ready for our flight, buddy?"

"Yes," Matthew high fived his father. "It's going to be so cool."

"Rose and I will drive Dad and Matthew to the airfield, then we'll go grocery shopping," Mac told Claire.

"We'll drive straight there," Claire smiled.

"See you later then. Drive carefully," Mac hugged Claire.

"I will. Have a good flight," Claire hugged her Dad, then Matthew. "You brat."

"A flying brat," Matthew said with laughter.

 **Later...**

It was almost dinner time by the time Mac parked the car in front of the house. Harm was sitting on the porch waiting on them. Rose got out of the car and hurried to let Max out of his cage.

"We're going for a walk," she said.

"Don't walk too far," Mac reached for two grocery bags just as Harm came to help her. "How was the flight?"

"Uneventful," Harm took their bags, and a grocery bag.

"There's always a first for everything," Mac teased as she followed him to the house.

Harm chuckled. "It was great. Matthew got to fly her alone for most of the flight. That boy understands aerodynamics. He'll be able to land her soon."

Mac shook her head. "No way. He's too young."

"I didn't say that he was ready now," Harm assured her as he put their bags down in the hallway and followed her to the kitchen. "Relax mommy."

Mac smiled. "I better get the rest of the groceries. Where are the rest of the gang?"

"Claire took them for a hike," Harm reached for her hand to make her stop, then leaned in and kissed her softly. "I'll start with dinner. Did you get everything I need?"

"Would I ever risk forgetting an important ingredient and miss your amazing burgers?" she asked with amusement.

He let her go. "Nope."

She chuckled and went outside for the rest.

An hour later Harm and Mac had dinner ready for when the kids came inside. They had just taken a break and were busy kissing, which earned them a "Get a room," from Claire.

"We have one," Harm teased, knowing that Claire was already embarrassed.

"Everything is ready," Mac pointed to the table. "Sit down."

Tim noticed Harm's apron. It had been Gram's, and was bright yellow with flowers on. "It takes a very secure man to wear an apron like that."

Harm chuckled as he walked over to the table with the burgers and bread. "Now, we will all take a break in the healthy, mostly vegan dinners we have at home, and enjoy your mom's favorite meal."

"Yes, Dad's burgers," Matthew sat down with a huge smile on his face.

"Looking good, Dad," Claire complimented.

Harm took off the apron and walked over with the salad as Mac walked over with the fries. Then they sat down too.

"Did you enjoy the flight today Matthew?" Mac wondered.

"I loved it. Dad says that I can try landing the plane soon," Matthew lit up like a light by the mentioning of his flight.

"Did he now?" Mac gave her husband an amused look.

"What?" Harm tried to look innocent. "When he gets older."

"Exactly," Mac smiled.

"I'm going to be a pilot when I grow up," Matthew told them as he chewed on his burger. "Just like Dad."

Mac let out a sigh. "I see many sleepless nights in my future."

"Don't worry, Mom, I won't crash," Matthew promised.

Harm and Mac shared an amused look.

Harm found Tim on the couch in the living room after dinner. Mac, Rose and Matthew had taken the task of cleaning up the kitchen, so Harm took a beer and went to relax. He usually didn't drink much around the family, mostly because of Mac, but every now and then he enjoyed a cold beer. Mac didn't mind, he knew that, but he wanted to be respectful.

"Where's Claire and Kim?" he wondered as he joined Tim on the couch.

"In the library. I think they wanted to have some girl talk," Time smiled. "I decided to get lost."

"Always a good idea when girls want to talk," Harm agreed.

"I was wondering…" Time hesitated.

"Yes?" Harm wondered.

"Well, I've never been up in a small plane, and I was wondering if maybe you could take me up sometime?" Time shrugged. "It would be cool."

Harm smiled. "Sure, we'll take Sarah for a spin tomorrow."

"Really?" Tim looked relieved. "That would be awesome."

"Hey, everyone should have the experience of flying. There's nothing like it," Harm looked up when his wife walked into the living room a book in her hand.

"We have good kids," she smiled and ruffled Harm's hair. "They just forced me out of the kitchen so that they could do the cleaning."

"There's room on the couch," Harm patted the seat beside him.

"Nah, I'm going to go read for a while," she moved towards the library.

"Claire and Kim are having some girl talk," Harm warned.

"In that case, I'm going out on the porch," she turned and walked outside.

 **In the library**

"So, my mom totally freaked, my dad didn't say a word for three days," Kim let out a sigh. "My brother and my sister came home. Suddenly the whole family was in the same house for the first time in years."

"They love you," Claire said.

Kim nodded. "I know. And we talked a lot, even my dad opened up about being afraid to lose me. He wondered what he had done wrong. I admitted that I was upset about the divorce, and that I was tired of being the perfect girl all the time. Then I told them that I like girls."

"Oh," Claire was surprised.

"I can't live a lie anymore, and my family understood," Kim continued.

"That's good," Claire hesitated. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid to tell anyone," Kim admitted.

"You are my best friend, and I would support you no matter what. You know that?" Claire reached for Kim's hand.

"I know that, but you don't understand how it is in my family. You can tell your mom and dad anything and they won't judge or be upset. In my family everything has to be so perfect. My mom and dad stayed together for years even though they weren't in love, just to keep up appearance."

"I'm sorry," Claire squeezed Kim's hand. "I'm glad it's all out in the open."

Kim smiled. "Me too. And I will never try anything as stupid as I did ever again."

"Good, because you scared me," Claire smiled.

"Well, I'm sorry about that and I promise I won't do it again. And thank you for being my best friend," Kim hugged Claire.

"I love you," Claire said.

"I love you too," Kim moved back. "Now, tell me about you and Tim."

Claire hesitated. "He's so amazing."

"So, it's really serious?" Kim smiled. "I'm glad."

"Me too. He's a great guy," Claire said.

"I'm surprised your parent's let him come with you. My dad would never let me have a boy stay over."

"Well, we won't be staying in the same room," Claire rolled her eyes. "I think my dad knows that Tim and I have been intimate. I told my mom, and they share everything. I know he trusts me to make good decisions, but I won't get to have sleepovers until I'm eighteen. And I'm okay with that."

"You have the best parent's you know," Kim reminded her.

"I do have great parent's," Claire laughed softly. "And I have the best, best friend in the world."

"Right back at you," Kim said.

 **Annapolis, Saturday**

Nathan walked across the road and headed for the diner where Eve worked. He had decided to go there and have lunch. They didn't get to see each other a lot, because he was busy with school, and she was busy with school, work and Sofia. He wondered sometimes how it would be when she started nursing school in the fall. He still had two more years until he was finished at Annapolis, and who knew where he'd go next.

"Hey," Eve looked surprised to see him. "I didn't expect to see you this weekend."

"I decided to take a reading break and go get some lunch," Nathan kissed her softly. "Busy?"

"You know, I'm about to go on my break. Why don't you eat in the back with me?" Eve suggested.

"Sounds great," Nathan agreed and followed her.

Eve fixed them some sandwiches and they brought them to a room in the back of the diner where they sat down. "How's school?"

"Busy with finals," Nathan shrugged. "The usual. You?"

"I can't wait to have my high school diploma," Eve admitted. "I wish I could forward my life a few years, until I'm done with school and have a job. I can get my own place. Maybe our own place," she chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, me too," Nathan smiled and reached for her hand. "And we will have our dream house, eventually."

"It just seems so far ahead, you know," Eve hesitated. "You'll go off and become this great Naval officer, girls will swoon over you…"

"Well, I only have eyes for one girl," Nathan promised.

"A lot can happen in a couple of years," Eve warned him.

"You know, my dad told me that he was so afraid to fully commit to anyone because he knew how fast life can change. His dad was shot down over Vietnam, he never knew what happened to him until thirty years later. He said that looking for his dad consumed him, and being a pilot, he never wanted to put anyone else through the same thing he went through. He waited nine years to tell my mom how he really felt about her," Nathan let out a sigh. "I don't want to have that kinda life. When I see my mom and dad now, I see the kinda life I want, and I don't want to wait nine years to tell the girl I love that I love her. And I don't want school, or the Navy, or anything to come in the way of my happiness."

"How did you become so smart?" Eve leaned in and kissed him.

Nathan laughed. "I think it comes from growing up watching how much my dad loves my mom. They have such a great relationship. I want to be the kinda man he is."

"Well, you're already amazing," Even smiled sweetly.

"You are amazing," Nathan leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Eve moved into his embrace. "And I'm really happy that you came here."

"Me too," Nathan agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Saturday**

Harm put Sarah down and slowed her down. He had a silly smile on his face as he steered the plane off the airfield. Tim had been having a really good time, especially when he got to steer the plane himself. Harm had a hard time admitting that he like the young man who had come to mean so much to his daughter. It was different for him seeing Claire blossom into a young woman compared to Mattie. Probably because Mattie already was a young woman when he met her, while Claire had been his little girl from the day she came to live with them. It was only a matter of time before she was out of the house and living her own life away from them. It was over a year away, but he was dreading seeing her off to college, just as he had dreaded Mattie going and Nathan.

"Thank you so much," Time was smiling brightly as he jumped out of the plane.

"No problem," Harm assured him. "You can come with me some other time as well."

"Really? Yeah, sure, that would be great," Time put his hand out and touched Sarah's wing. "Maybe one day I can fly my own plane."

"You want that?" Harm wondered.

"Yeah, for sure," Tim hesitated. "My Dad, he flew. He always said that he'd take me up when I was old enough."

"Yeah, my Dad too," Harm smiled sheepishly. "We were supposed to fix Sarah up together, but he never came back so I did it myself."

"My Dad and I used to build model planes together. I still have them. My Mom, she doesn't like to see them. It brings up memories I guess. She never moved on you know," Tim shrugged. "Sometimes I wish she'd find someone and be happy. She works so hard to get me into a good college."

"You know," Harm hesitated. "You have a bright future ahead of you. So does Claire."

"I know she does," Tim reassured. "You don't have to worry about me messing that up. She would never let anything get in the way of her dreams."

"I know, but you're both teenagers, moving into adulthood. What if she gets pregnant? What would you do then?" Harm crossed his arms and stared at the boy. "That would change things, wouldn't it?"

Time hesitated thoughtfully. "Honestly, I've been thinking about that."

"I'm not going to be the bad cop here," Harm reassured. "It doesn't matter if Mac and I want you guys to wait until you're older to be intimate, because we can't really stop it from happening. We can't lock her into her room," Harm smiled slightly. "I've been a teenager, I know how easy it is to get sucked into all the feelings. But make sure you don't mess up a great future."

Tim nodded. "I never pressured her."

"I know, Claire can't be pressured into anything. That girl has a mind of her own, and she has potential to be something great," Harm smiled reassuringly. "You both do. I'd hate to see anything mess that up."

"Yeah," Time nodded again. "I hear what you're saying," Tim offered his hand. "Thanks."

"Any time," Harm shook his hand. "Let's finish up here and see if lunch is waiting on us back at the house.

Lunch was waiting on them. Harm kissed Mac hello as he entered the kitchen.

"How was the flight?" she wondered.

"Uneventful," he flashed her a charming smile. "Tim had fun."

"I'm glad," she reached out and touched his cheek. "You look happy. You always do after being up in that death trap."

Harm chuckled. "Come on, you love it too. Just admit it."

"Well," she hesitated smilingly. "It's better than throwing up in the back of an F14."

Harm laughed. "That was an interesting flight."

"Not to mention Russia," Mac said with laughter as she turned back to the food. "We better eat."

Harm reached for the second plate where Mac had put sandwiches. "I hat a chat with Tim about the future."

Mac followed him to the table. "What did you do?" she asked with warning.

"Me?" he put the plate down and turned to her with his most innocent smile. "Just chatting, that's all."

Mac shook her head with amusement. "Smart move going to Tim instead of Claire. She wouldn't have listened anyway."

Harm nodded. "I'm a smart man."

"You are pretty smart," she agreed.

"Look, I know we can't stop them from doing anything, but I just want them to think things through," he pointed out.

"I agree," she took his hand. "Go tell them it's lunch," she kissed him softly.

"Yes, ma'am," Harm smiled.

 **Sunday morning, Rabb farm**

Mac stretched lazily and rearranged herself on her husband's chest. She had heard footsteps and voices going downstairs thirty minutes ago, but they still hadn't made any effort to start the day. It was nice to have a quiet morning in bed, Harm hadn't even bothered waking up yet, just pulled her closer when she snuggled into his arms earlier.

"What time is it?"

She smiled. "09.10."

He moved his arms closer around her. "This is nice."

"It is," she let out a contented sigh.

"We could get up," he moved on his side, turned fully against her.

"We could," she agreed and smirked.

He leaned in and kissed her, letting his hands move down her body. "We could stay in bed though," he mumbled between kisses.

She laughed softly as he trailed kisses down her neck. "I vote for staying in bed."

He moved over her. "Let's lose the sleep tee," he mumbled between kisses.

"Mom! Dad!" A knock was heard on their door.

"Yeah?" Harm lifted his head enough to respond.

"We have made breakfast," Matthew opened the door.

Harm moved off his wife. "Hi buddy, breakfast sounds good. A little later."

Mac hurried to move her sleep tee more appropriately down her body. "Sounds really good."

"So Dad, who gets to fly home with you?" Matthew wondered.

"Well," Harm smiled. "Rose, if she wants to. That was the deal, right?"

"I guess," Matthew slumped down on their bed. "But when can I fly?"

"Some other time, buddy," Harm smiled. "Why don't you let us dress, and we'll be down shortly. Give us an half an hour."

Matthew stood. "To do what?"

Harm hesitated and found his wife looking at him with amusement. "Well, we need to dress and stuff."

Matthew nodded. "Yes, sir."

Harm waited for him to close the door, then turned to his wife again. "Now, where were we?"

Mac moved over him, then slipped her sleep tee off. "We need to dress and stuff," she said laughingly.

Harm flipped them over, making her squeal. "Let's not."

 **A little later…**

"Oh my God, that was great," Mac slumped down on the bed breathing hard.

"Not bad for an old man," Harm reached out and ran his hand up her perfectly toned belly.

"If anything, you're only getting better," she turned towards him, leaning in and kissed him deeply. "We really should get up you know."

"Yeah," he put his arms around her and hugged her close. "In a minute."

 **Downstairs**

Rose walked into the kitchen after being outside with Max. Claire had just finished the pancakes and put them on the table.

"Breakfast is served," Claire smiled.

"Should I go tell Mom and Dad?" Matthew wondered.

"Nah, they work hard all week, let them sleep in," Claire ruffled his hair. "Besides, you have already been up there."

"Just to ask Dad about letting me fly home," Matthew waved her hand away from his hair. "Stop treating me like a baby."

"I'm flying home," Rose said proudly.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have any siblings," Matthew let out a sigh.

"Matthew," Claire warned.

"What?" he shrugged.

"Let's just eat. You guys can come hiking with us before we leave," Claire suggested to Rose and Matthew.

"It's amazing around here," Tim said as he reached for a pancake. "I really got an overview of the place when I was up in your dad's plane yesterday."

"Oh, we should take him up that hill by the water," Kim suggested. "We used to go there every time I came here with you, to go swimming."

"Sounds good. It's really hot outside," Time smiled. "And I'd love to see more of this place."

By the time Mac and Harm made it downstairs the kids had already left. Claire had left them a note telling them where they were.

"We should eat and go after them," Mac suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Harm reached for a pancake. "I'll have to add a few miles to my runs these coming week to burn off all the good food I've eaten this weekend."

"Didn't I just help you work off some of that?" Mac wiggled her eyebrows at him.

He chuckled. "God point," he leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Mac smiled lovingly.

Matthew was the first one to jump into the water. He was laughing and making so much noise Claire was sure they could hear him back at the house. She shook her head with amusement and could see that both Kim and Tim were laughing too.

Rose was a little bit more careful as she got into the water, Max following close behind. Kim dived in and yelled that the water felt amazing.

"Are you going in?" Tim wondered.

"Yeah," Claire smiled hesitantly. "Tim, is something on your mind?"

"Wat do you mean?" Tim wondered.

"Well, you've been keeping your distance, this weekend, but also for days before," Claire looked uncertain as she studied him. "It feels like something is off."

Time hesitated. "I've just been thinking."

"About?" Claire questioned.

"Us," Tim admitted. "Look, I love you and I'm happy, probably really happy for the first time since... Well, in a long time. I have plans for the future, and you have too. Talking to your Dad yesterday when we were going flying, I realized that we have only just started. There's so much more to do, for both of us."

Claire raised her eyebrows. "What did Dad say?"

"We just talked about the future. College. You know how I would like to work in forensic science. And you want to be a lawyer, or a Doctor. We have a long education ahead of us. Next year we really have to focus on school," Time hesitated.

"Yeah, I agree with you," Claire reached for his hand. "But where are you going with this?"

"I think," Time let out a laugh and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm saying this. I think we should be careful with sex. I mean, I know we're being careful, but accidents can happen right? I don't want to be a teenage father."

"You don't want us to have sex?" Claire questioned.

"We can do stuff," Time leaned in and kissed her.

Claire chuckled. "Yeah, and I guess you're right. My Mom have talked to me about this a million times. I guess I haven't been really listening though."

"We have so much time, later, to focus on sex, I just want to focus on getting to where I want. And I want to help you get to where you want. We both have high ambitions," Tim nudged her hand.

"You know what, Tim?" Claire laughed. "You really are a lot smarter than most people I know."

Tim chuckled. "My brain is the reason why I got my head showed into a toilet back in New York."

"Thankfully, bullies at our school is a little more mature than the bullies in New York," Claire teased. "Come on, let's go swimming."

Tim nodded. "So, we're good?"

"We are perfect," Claire reassured.

That's where Harm and Mac found them a little later when they approached the water. They shared a loving look as they watched the kids have fun.

"This is pretty perfect," Mac let out a contented sigh.

Harm was about to respond when his phone rang. "Sorry," he reached for it. "It's Mom," he let her hand go and answered. "Hi Mom. Oh, Mattie? What? When? There was nothing they could do? Well, how's Mom doing? Okay. We're still in Beallsville, but we'll get packing and go home. We'll book a flight. I'll call you later. Love you too. Bye." He hung up and turned to his wife who already had tears in her eyes.

"Frank?" she asked.

Harm nodded and pulled her into his arms. "Yeah, he had a massive heart attack this morning. There was nothing they could do."

"I'm so sorry, Harm," Mac held him close.

"Me too," he released her. "Ah, Mom was taking it as well as can be expected. Mattie said that she knew he was dead even before the Doctor's told her."

"Mom! Dad! Come swimming with us!" Matthew yelled.

Harm turned to the water. "Kids, come up here."

"They will be devastated," Mac took her husband's hand.

"Yeah," Harm took a calming breath. He had just lost another father.

A wonderful weekend got a sad ending. Harm and Matthew flew Sarah home. Rose didn't want to fly. After she'd gotten the news of Frank's death, she turned quiet and didn't say a word on the ride back home. Mac decided not to push her into talking, so she turned on music and let her own mind wander. Frank had been special to all of them. He was an amazing man, always eager to make everyone else feel good. He had been an amazing grandpa, and even though Harm didn't talk about it a lot, he genuinely loved the man his mother had come to love after his real dad disappeared. Frank had, along with Trish and Grams, welcomed Mac into the family with open arms when she married Harm. He had become like a surrogate father to her too through the years.

Mac and Rose drove by the airfield to pick up Harm and Matthew. Harm just hung up the phone as Mac parked the car, he got in on the passenger side of the car.

"We have tickets for tonight," he said and greeted her with a soft kiss.

"We better get moving then," Mac waited for Harm and Matthew to buckle up before she drove off.

"Did you call Trish?" Mac wondered.

"I talked to Mattie. I told her we'd take a cab from the airport," Harm looked thoughtful. "We better get into contact with the kids' schools. It's their last week before summer, so it shouldn't be a problem for them to start vacation early. Claire have finished her finals, and I'm sure her teachers can email her with whatever assignments they have the last week."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Mac reached over and took his hand. "Call Bud and let him know that we'll be gone for at least a week. It's slow at the moment so I'm guessing he won't have a problem picking up the slack along with everyone else. I have to move some things around though."

"Yeah, me too," he squeezed her hand, then looked thoughtfully out the window.

Mac knew that he'd talk to her when he was ready. For now, he was processing everything in his head. She knew her man, he needed time.


	17. Chapter 17

They had arrived late on Sunday night, spent a while talking and catching up, before they all went to bed to get some sleep. The next morning, they were going to go to the funeral home to see Frank and to make arrangements for the funeral. Trish had seemed tired when they arrived, so Harm had suggested that she go to bed and try to get some rest. Mac and he had arranged the guestrooms, and everyone had gone to bed for the night. Mattie had decided to stay with them at Trish and Frank's house instead of going home. They were all together as a family, even Nathan who had gotten emergency leave from the Academy to go with them.

Mac woke up because the bed felt empty beside her. She sat up and saw Harm standing by the window. "It's only 06.35," she mumbled tiredly. "Are you okay?"

He turned to her. "Yeah, just woke up because I needed to use the head. The view caught my attention," he walked over to the bed and got in.

Mac lay down again and got comfortable. "We can sleep a while longer. We don't have to be at the funeral home until 10.00."

He moved closer to her. "I know," he gathered her into his arms. "You know, Frank always got up at 06.00. No matter what, he got up and started his day."

"He liked his routines," Mac smiled. "I used to tell him that he'd make a good Marine."

Harm chuckled. "He always said that you were good for me, because you could stick to a schedule."

Mac smiled. "Yeah, I agree with Frank."

Harm nodded. "It'll be strange without him."

"Yeah," Mac agreed as she snuggled into his arms. "He was a good man."

"He was," Harm kissed the top of her head. "Even when I was being difficult, he'd never flinch."

"You were the only son he had. He'd do anything for you, you know," she turned her head to look at him.

"I know," he smiled. "It took a while to see it, but I know. We had a chance to talk during Christmas, and I got to tell him how I felt. It was a good moment. I'm happy I got the chance."

"Me too," she ran her hand through his short hair. "I love you."

"I love you more," he kissed her softly, than pulled her close.

 **Monday morning**

Mac knocked on Claire's half open door and peaked inside. She was on the bed talking on her phone, and from the conversation she knew it had to be Tim.

"My Mom's here, we're having breakfast then we're going to go see Frank. Okay, I love you too. Bye," Claire put her phone down. "Breakfast?"

"Yes," Mac smiled. "Did you sleep okay?"

Claire stood. "Yeah, I guess. It's strange coming here when Grandpa's gone."

"Yeah," Mac agreed. "But unfortunately, the loss of a loved one is part of life."

"It's a bad part of life," Claire complained as she walked over and hugged her Mom. "And for the record, you are never allowed to die. Or Dad."

Mac smiled and kissed her daughter's head. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mom," Claire pulled back. "Did Grandma come downstairs?"

"She was up early, making all of us breakfast," Mac said with raised eyebrows. "You'd think that this once she'd let us take care of her."

"You know grandma, she can't relax," Claire smiled sadly. "She'll be all alone now."

"No, she has us, and Mattie is close by. And she has all her friends," Mac reassured.

"I guess," Claire moved past her Mom. "Let's go eat, then you can help me pick out a dress."

"Sure, honey," Mac followed Claire. "Hi Rose," she said when they met her by the stairs. Mac put her arm around her. "How are you doing?"

"I miss Max," Rose complained.

"I know, but he's fine with the Robert's," Mac reassured. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really," Rose wrinkled her nose.

"You should try to eat something," she said as they walked into the kitchen. Claire walked straight over to Trish and hugged her.

"Good morning," Claire said.

"Good morning," Trish smiled. "We better have breakfast, then we can all go get ready."

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Mac said.

"Probably just more flower deliveries," Trish let out a sigh. "What am I supposed to do with all the flowers?"

"We'll figure something out, Mom," Harm assured her.

"You know," Trish looked around the kitchen. "This week Frank and I were supposed to start packing for the move."

"I know Mom. We can postpone the move a little if you want? I can talk to the realtor and have him pull the house from the marked," Harm suggested.

Trish shook her head. "No, I will move as planned. This house is too big for me alone."

Harm nodded. "We'll help out with the packing, mom."

"I can stay and help," Claire suggested.

"Oh, I'm sure you are busy," Trish smiled thankfully. "You're starting work soon."

"I'm sure Mom and Dad can manage without me for a week," Claire looked at her father.

"Sure we can," Harm smiled. "It sounds like a good idea Mom. Mac and I have to go back this weekend, but the kids can stay and help."

"I can help too, Grandma," Matthew promised.

"You are such a sweet boy," Trish ruffled his hair. "Okay then."

"Mac and I will be back the weekend after that, then Bud and Harriet will be back and we can stay for a few days extra to help with the move."

Trish nodded. "I'm lucky to have such a wonderful family."

 **Thursday night**

Harm walked the path towards the ocean and stopped before he reached the waterline. It had been an emotional day with Frank's memorial, but at the same time it had been nice to hear all the memories told by friends and family. The church had been filled, showing just how much Frank had meant to his family, friends and coworkers. Nathan and Claire had performed Frank's favorite song, and Harm had held a speech.

"Did you want to be alone?"

He turned and smiled. "No," he held his hand out and took Mac's. "Did Rose fall asleep eventually?"

"Yeah, she did," Mac looked thoughtful. "I think all of this brings out memories for her. She's lost her Mom, her Grandma and now Frank in the span of six months."

"It's a lot of loss," Harm tugged her hand and started to walk. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"We just need to pay attention, be there for her and help her through it. I think she's handling everything pretty well considering," Mac let out a sigh. "Loss is a part of life, unfortunately."

"Yeah," Harm agreed.

"How are you doing?" she wondered.

"Well, I'm okay," he shrugged. "I guess Frank's death was expected. I've had time to prepare for it. But it's weird that he won't be there with all his wisdom and support. When Bud and I first started planning to start up our own firm I talked to Frank a lot. He was a huge help. He told me that he was thankful that he finally could help me with something. He never had the military connection, so we never had all that much in common. He was a great businessman though, and it was nice to be able to pick up the phone and ask his advice."

"It's a good memory," Mac pointed out.

Harm smiled. "Yeah, I'm glad we had the chance to bond like that," he stopped and turned to her. He cupped her face and smiled.

"What?" she studied him with curiosity.

"Thank you for sharing your life with me," he caressed her face softly. "I'm not sure if I tell you often enough how much you mean to me. I know it's a cliché to start pouring your heart out when someone just died, but it's important that you know."

"Even after twelve years of marriage you still surprise me when you open your heart like that," she smiled sweetly.

"I know I'm not the best at the mushy stuff, but I do think I've become quite good at it," he laughed softly.

"You always make me feel loved," she reassured.

"Good, because I never want you to doubt my love for you," he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I love you too, you know," she whispered against his mouth.

He pulled her close and rested his chin on her forehead. They stood like that for a long time, just enjoying being together.

 **Saturday**

Harm closed his suitcase and put it on the floor. He looked up when Matthew walked into the bedroom. His son was sure growing up, he thought and tried to picture the little baby that he had delivered eleven years ago.

"When are you guys leaving?" Matthew wondered.

"In a little while," Harm turned when his wife stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hi honey," she smiled and walked over, putting her make-up bag into her suitcase. "Are you sure you'll be okay without us this week?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Duh," he crossed his arms. "I'm with Claire, Grandma and Mattie, so yeah I think I'll manage."

"Just make sure you listen, and don't walk off on your own," Mac looked worried.

"Mom, I'm not a baby," Matthew argued.

"You'll always be my baby," she walked over and hugged him close, kissing his cheek. "I'm going to miss you."

"Dad, help," Matthew mumbled as his mother held him in a tight embrace.

Harm chuckled. "Sorry buddy, you're on your own."

"I'll be calling every day," Mac smiled and kissed his cheek once more before letting him go.

"Yes, ma'am," Matthew flashed her a charming smile.

"Be good," Harm hugged him too.

"Yes, sir," Matthew promised.

Mac finished closing her suitcase. "We better get moving."

Harm nodded. "I'll bring our suitcases downstairs, you go see if Rose is ready."

"Yeah," Mac ruffled Matthew's head. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mom," Matthew offered another hug, suddenly not so though anymore.

Mac kissed his head, then released him.

Matthew waited for Mac do exit the room, then turned to his Dad. "Take good care of Mom while I'm away."

"I promise," Harm ruffled his head.

"And give Max a hug for me," Matthew added.

"I will," Harm grabbed both suitcases and followed Matthew out the door.

Nathan was already downstairs waiting, and Rose and Mac joined them a few minutes later. "Have a safe trip, and thank you for being here," Trish hugged her son, then Mac and Nathan, and Rose at last. "I love all of you so much."

"We love you too, Mom," Harm smiled, then turned to Mattie and Claire. "Bye girls."

Mattie and Claire both hugged him, then their Mom and Rose. "Don't worry, we'll look after the little brat," Mattie reassured.

"Me?" Matthew looked innocent. "Bye Rose," he offered a hug. "Say hi to Max from me."

"I will," Rose smiled shyly.

"Thanks for letting me borrow these two for a while," Trish put her arms around Claire's and Matthew's shoulders. "And I have Mattie too, so I'll be just fine."

They all said their final goodbyes, then Harm, Mac, Nathan and Rose went to the airport.


	18. Chapter 18

Friday

Harm stopped as he neared their driveway and patted Max's head. He had gotten up early to go for a run, before the sun got to strong. Max had been more than willing to come with him, after staying inside most of the week hiding from the sun. Harm smiled when he saw Mac doing her Pilates on their porch and he walked over.

"This is hot," he commented.

"Want to join me?" she wondered with a sweet smile.

"I don't bend like that," he chuckled and sat down on the step leading to their porch. "This is nice," he looked at her. "Summer," he clarified.

"Summer is definitely nice," she agreed.

"Is Rose awake?" he wondered.

"Yeah, she's making us breakfast," Mac smiled as she stood. "Come here," she demanded.

Harm stood. "What?"

"You need to stretch," she leaned in and kissed him softly. "And I wanted a good morning kiss."

He laughed softly by her silliness. "You can have more," he offered.

"In the shower," she suggested and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah?" he put his hand on the small of her back. "Give me a few minutes to stretch," he kissed her again.

Rose interrupted them. "Breakfast is served."

Mac broke away from him. "Sounds good, Rose. We just need a shower first."

"Okay," she smiled. "Come on Max, I'll fix you cold water and breakfast."

Max jumped up on the porch and followed her inside.

"I think someone is enjoying being a lonely child for a week," Harm commented.

"Yeah, she sure does," Mac headed inside. "Don't be too long."

Harm hurried to stretch, then followed her inside, very motivated to shower.

"Can I just say," he said between kisses. "That I am so turned on right now?"

She laughed softly. "That was kinda my intention," she kissed him again, enjoying being locked between his strong body and the wall.

They had enjoyed the quiet week. Rose was so self-going, they hardly noticed her. Mac had to ask her several times if she was bored, but the young girl had the time of her life with her books and playing with Max. She went over to a friend's house on a few occasions, and they went to the stable twice. She came with them to work, but they alternated on who quit early to spend time with her.

"When will the custody hearing be over?" Harm wondered as they were dressing for the day.

"It depends, but most likely we'll be done by lunch-time. I hate these things," Mac admitted. "Worse case scenario, the kids will end up being forced to spend half their time with an abusive father."

"Yeah," he agreed. "But the mom has great representation."

Mac smiled. "Thanks honey."

"Any time," he winked at her.

She looked in the mirror. "How do I look?"

"Perfect," he walked up behind her. "You are so beautiful," he kissed her neck.

She turned with a sweet smile and started tying his tie. "And you are amazing and handsome," she leaned in and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you more," he kissed her again. "Better go see what Rose is feeding us with."

Later that day

Harm had just pushed send when there was a knock on his door. He had replied to a few emails and were ready to go see if Rose was ready to leave for her riding lesson. He wondered if Mac was back from lunch with Harriet and Jenn yet, he wanted to make plans for dinner.

"Enter!" he called out.

"Still talking like an Admiral, I see."

Harm smiled and stood. "Sturgis Turner, what are you doing here?" he rounded his desk and hugged his old friend.

"Varese has a concert tomorrow night, the last of her tour, and I decided to leave the kids with her sister and go see her sing," Sturgis smiled. "Mac looks amazing, by the way."

"Did you see her now?" Harm wondered.

Sturgis nodded. "Yeah, Harriet and Jenn too."

"Mac doesn't age, she just gets more beautiful. I'm trying to keep up with her," Harm said with a chuckle.

"Well, you're doing pretty good Harm. You look healthy," Sturgis slapped his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"I try," Harm laughed. "You look like California is agreeing with you. Still loving it there?"

"Yeah, it's great. It's been busy with Varese away for two months, with work and the kids, but I'm hanging in there. I'm meeting her now, but why don't you and Mac come tonight, and we get to catch up. I invited Harriet and Bud too. I'll drop your name at the door, just tell them Varese invited you," Sturgis offered his hand. "It's good to see you Harm."

"You too," Harm shook his hand. "And a night out sounds good."

"Sorry to hear about your stepfather by the way," Sturgis said.

"Thanks. It's been hard on the family, but he's been ill for a long time, so it didn't come as a surprise," Harm explained.

"But still it's rough when a loved one passes away," Sturgis made a move to leave. "I'll see you tonight then."

"Absolutely," Harm agreed.

Harm followed him out of his office, said goodbye and crossed the hallway and into his wife's office. Mac was on the phone, so Harm focused on Rose.

"Ready for your lesson?" he wondered.

"Yes," Rose started putting away her books and pencils.

"Hey handsome," Mac said after hanging up.

"Hey," he smiled. "Sturgis wants us to go see Varese tonight."

"Yeah, he told me," she stood. "I already made arrangements for Rose to stay with the Roberts kids tonight. Little A.J is home and will be in charge."

He nodded and turned his focus to Rose. "We better get going. I'll drop her off at the Roberts. When will you be home?"

"I'll probably see you there when you stop by the house after being at the stable," Mac kissed him softly, then hugged Rose. "Have fun."

Later that night

Harm locked the car and waited for Mac to walk around the car to the driver's side. He took her hand in his. It was nice to dress up and go out with friends.

"He really said that?" Harm chuckled. "You know he's harmless, right?"

"Yes, but he does represent a group of men with an outdated female view," she pointed out.

Harm nodded. "You didn't give him a Marine Corps hickey, did you?"

"No," she rolled her eyes. "I told him that he could call me Mrs. Rabb, and that if either one of us were still in the Military, he would have to call me ma'am. He apologized."

"You finished his will, it'll be a long time until you see him again. His children will be pissed that he left everything to his housemaid," Harm pointed out.

Mac was about to respond when she felt her purse being snapped out of her hand as a person strode by. "Hey!"

A kid started running and she noticed that Harm started running after. "Harm, stop. I have nothing that is worth being shot for in that purse."

The kid was already out of sight, so he stopped and turned to her. "Damn he was fast."

"Call the police," she let out a sigh. "I only had cash and my phone in there."

"No card?" Harm found his phone.

She reached inside her dress and pulled a card out from her bra. "Nope."

Harm chuckled and shook his head with amusement. He reported it in and was told that a police car was just around the corner and would stop by. He hung up. "I'm pretty sure I could have caught up with him."

"It's no point in risking your life for an old phone and twenty dollars," Mac pointed out.

"I doubt he was armed," Harm smirked. "And where did my big bad Marine go? Back in the day you would have hunted that kid down, high heels be damned."

"I've gotten sensible in my old age," she chuckled. "That phone was old, it's encrypted, and I have nothing sensitive on it anyway."

"You never started using the new phone I got you?" Harm shook his head with amusement. "Let's see if I can track your phone."

"I don't like new stuff, you know that," she smiled cleverly. "And aren't you glad that I have a brand-new phone at home?"

He took her hand. "Here's the cops."

A little while later they walked into the One Step Down and found Sturgis, Bud and Harriet waiting on them.

"You got robbed!" Harriet couldn't believe it.

"It was a kid," Harm added. "She wouldn't let me go after him."

"Probably wise," Sturgis pointed out.

"That's what the cops said. There was a robbery last week where the victim was stabbed," Mac took Harm's hand. "You can play the hero some other time," she teased.

Harm chuckled. "Anyway, I tracked Mac's phone and the police found the kid at a store. They came back with the purse."

"You've got to love technology," Bud smiled.

"I'd be worried about identity theft," Harriet pointed out.

"I didn't have my wallet in there, only my phone and twenty dollars," Mac shrugged. "Lucky. And since it was a kid all he wanted was the money."

"Very lucky," Sturgis pointed to the stage. "She's starting."

They all turned their focus on to stage.

On Saturday morning Harm woke up because Mac was missing from bed. He looked around, then looked at the watch and saw that it was past nine. He got up and went to the bathroom before dressing and going downstairs.

"Thank you. Goodbye," Mac just hung up the phone.

"What are you up to?" he kissed her softly, then went for the coffee.

"Well," she looked thoughtful. "I couldn't stop thinking about that kid."

"The kid who robbed you?" he wondered as he joined her by the table ad reached for the paper.

She pushed her laptop away. "I called the police and asked about it. I got to talk to Officer Bernard, from last night remember?"

Harm nodded. "Yeah, I remember. What are you up to?"

"I just wanted to know what would happen to the kid," she hesitated. "Well, CPS is involved, and he will face more charges because they found some more stolen goods in his backpack. He has no priors, but he'll probably be facing court. He'll be a juvenile, Harm."

"Well, it sounds like he already is a juvenile," Harm pointed out.

"I got a name," Mac hesitated. "Look," she pushed the laptop closer to him.

"It's and old article," Harm skimmed through it. "From 2006? What does this have to do with the robbery?"

"In 2005 I was in Afghanistan. Remember, they sent me to reason with the mother of a suspected terrorist, because the Staff Judge Advocate in Country couldn't get her to back off," Mac waited for Harm's nod. "This Marine," she pointed to the screen. "He was following me around while I was over there. Corporal Reece."

"Okay?" Harm sipped his coffee, waiting for her to get to the point.

"The kid who robbed me last night is Corporal Reece's son," Mac pointed to the picture of the little kid sitting by his father at Bethesda hospital."

"Really?" Harm raised his eyebrows.

"Now, Corporal Reece was a good marine. He got the silver star for his heroism during an attack where he went into a burning building to rescue two marines who had been shot. He got rewarded with a bullet himself, lost his arm."

"I can see that," Harm studied her. "What are you thinking?"

"I did some more research," she hesitated. "You're giving me that look."

"What look?" he wondered.

"That look that you give me when you think I'm losing it," she pointed out. "Well, I'm not losing it, okay? Listen, the Corporal's life hasn't been going so great. He had a hard time coming back, PTSD, he lived on the streets for a while, then finally he managed to get back with his wife, live with her and their son, and then his wife is killed walking home from work by a drive by shooter. She just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"That's sad, but still his kid shouldn't be going around robbing people," Harm reasoned.

"I never told anyone this, but Corporal Reece saved my life. It was after we finished at the school, after clearing Mr. Al-Reza and we were standing outside the school saying goodbye when the corporal suddenly raises is gun and fires. There was a sniper on top of a nearby building, probably going for Mr. Al-Reza, but I was with my back to the shooter standing in front of Mr. Al. Reza so…"

"He could have taken you too," Harm hesitated. "Okay, I see where you're going with this. So, what's your plan."

"I just want to go see Corporal Reece, hear what he has to say, and maybe defend his son in court," she offered a pleading look. "I know we're heading to San Diego, but I just can't get this out of my head."

Harm nodded. "Fine, look into it. We're not leaving until Tuesday anyway. I'll help."

Mac smiled brightly. "I knew you'd say that."

"It's hard to say no to you," he admitted. "Besides, if we can help this kid, give him a chance to change his behavior, it's worth it."

"I agree," Mac studied him. "And we'll get it all done by the time our plane leaves on Tuesday."

He nodded. "We better."

Mac held up a note. "I already found the address."

Harm smiled. "Of course you have."


	19. Chapter 19

**Later that day**

Harm followed Mac up the stairs leading to the third floor. There was a stench of garbage and dirty diapers. An infant cry was heard from the below floor and Harm got a chill by the thought that kids grew up in places like this. He had dreaded going to this street, trying to talk Mac out of it, knowing what a bad street it was. He had called a friend who was a detective and he'd make sure a patrol drove by every now and then in the time they were there.

Mac noticed his facial expression. "Welcome to the less fortunate side of society."

He offered an amused look. "Are you suggesting that I was a spoiled child?"

"You grew up with a pool," she pointed out as they found the right door number.

"It's not like I haven't been in bad neighborhoods before," he put his hand on the small of her back. "Let's get this over with."

Mac knocked and waited. The door opened and the man she remembered as Corporal Reece looked questioningly at her. "Sir, I don't know if you remember me, but.."

Reece lit up. "Colonel Mackenzie?"

"You remember?" Mac was surprised.

"You left an impression, ma'am," Reece stepped aside.

"Mr. Reece, this is my husband Harm," Mac introduced them.

"Please, call me Mike. And of course, I know who Admiral Rabb is," he waved them inside.

"It's just Harm now," Harm offered his hand as he stepped into the apartment.

The apartment was clean and tidy, Mac noticed. "Nice place."

"It's not the best neighborhood, but it's what I can afford." Mike pointed to the couch. "Please sit down. Can I get you something?"

"No, thank you," Mac followed Harm to the couch and they sat down.

"What can I do for you, ma'am, sir?" Mike was curious.

"How is your son?" Mac questioned.

"Well, in trouble," Mike looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"I was the one he robbed last night," Mac clarified.

"I see," Mike hesitated. "It was going fine, he was getting good grades, doing great with his hockey. We had to move because of our financial situation. I couldn't keep our apartment. He changed school, started hanging with thugs."

"How are you getting by?" Harm wondered.

"My pension from the Marine Corps. After my wife died I tried to manage with my one income, but it was just too expensive to live there. I couldn't get a job. Who would hire a one-armed ex-soldier with a history of living on the street?" Mike shrugged. "I'm doing my best here, but it's not enough. And now my kid, he'll end up in the legal system. What future does he have then?"

"I'm not pressing charges," Mac reassured. "And I'd like to help. Let me look into this. I'd like to represent your son."

"Ma'am, I can't afford that," Mike ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"It won't cost you a thing," Mac hurried to explain. "I'll talk to the DA, I'm sure we can work something out."

"You think you can help?" Mike sat up straighter.

"I think I can," Mac looked at her husband. "We can help. The former Admiral here has some contacts."

Harm smirked. "I think we can find a way to help you and your son out."

"I don't know how to repay you," Mike looked hesitant.

"It's no problem. I owe you," Mac smiled. "You saved my life."

"I was just doing what I was trained to do," Mike pointed out.

Harm looked thoughtful. "Do you want to work, Mike?"

Mike nodded. "Sure, but it's hopeless."

"Can you answer the phone? Take messages? Run errands?" he wondered.

"You mean, in an office?" Mike chuckled. "Yeah, I can do that."

"The woman who runs our firm could use someone to order around. Help her out with whatever she needs. It's been getting a little busier than intended, and we could use another assistant at the firm," Harm looked at Mac. "What do you say?"

"I think it's a great idea," Mac agreed.

"Sir, if this is a pity offer…"

"No, we were going to hire someone," Harm cut him off.

Mike hesitated. "Why are you doing this, sir? You don't even know me."

Harm smiled. "You saved my wife's life once, that's enough for me. And we better make sure that you can afford to get out of this place and keep your son out of trouble."

"I don't know what to say," he offered his hand. "Thank you both."

Harm shook his hand. "Don't thank us yet. We still have to talk to the DA."

 **Monday morning**

District Attorney Pat Young, former Commander in the Navy JAG Corps, studied Harm thoughtfully. He wondered what would make the previous Judge Advocate General and his wife walk into his office asking for favors.

"What's this kid to you?" Pat wondered.

Harm smirked. "Well, he robbed my wife."

Pat raised his eyebrows. "So far, you're not giving me a reason to drop the case, Admiral."

"Come on Commander," Harm chuckled. "Where's your sense of humor."

"He's not a bad kid, just troubled," Mac butted in. "His Dad was a good soldier. Saved my life in Afghanistan."

Pat hesitated and opened the file in front of him. "He was found with stolen goods in his backpack. A few cellphones, wallets…"

"He was stealing purses from well off women, two to be exact. Three if you count Mac. He used the money to buy food. The kid is troubled. His Dad lost his arm in Afghanistan, his mother was killed in a drive by shooting. They had to move into a bad neighborhood, money has been tight," Harm tried to not sound worked up. "We have a chance to help."

"How will you do that?" Pat wondered.

"I gave his father a job. He's looking for a place in a better neighborhood for them to live, and they will get counseling," Harm said.

"You have a chance to do something good here," Mac pointed out.

"Suggesting that I'm not in the habit of doing anything good?" Pat smirked.

Mac smiled. "Of course not, but it's easy to sit behind that desk and decide that a young boy should go to jail."

"In all fairness, the judge decides," Pat pointed out.

"You're a good enough prosecutor that you have to take some of the blame," Harm was getting impatient. "Come on, give this to Corporal Reece. He gave his arm for this country. For fellow soldiers. Don't take his kid away."

"Okay," Pat closed the file. "He gets a second chance. Counseling and some community service."

Mac and Harm shared a sweet smile. "You're doing the right thing," Harm stood and offered his hand.

"Since it's coming from you, I believe it," Pat shook his hand then turned to Mac. "Nice to see you again, Colonel."

"You too Commander," Mac smiled. "And thank you."

Mac smiled as they exited the building. She noticed the look from her husband as he took her hand in his.

"What?" she wondered.

"Nothing," he smirked. "We have done what we can, now it's up to them."

"You think I'm too hopeful that this will work out?" Mac suggested.

"Well," he hesitated. "Okay, yeah. But I'm hopeful too."

"I'm so grateful for what you did," she nudged his shoulder with hers.

"We did it," he smiled.

She nodded. "Let's go back to the office and get some work done. Did you find us a room while we're in San Diego?"

"I did," he assured as he opened the car door for her. "Rose wants to stay with mom, so it's just you and me at the hotel. I'm sure Rose and Claire can share a room at mom's new place."

"It should be no problem," she offered a sweet smile. She waited for him to get in on the driver's side. "I'm going to miss the big house with the pool when we're visiting your mom, but staying at a hotel just us has its perks."

He nodded. "Yup, it sure does. I think mom will be happy in a smaller house."

"It'll be great for her," Mac agreed.

 **Tuesday morning**

Claire walked into the house again and looked around for her grandmother. The car was fully loaded and ready for the next trip to the new house.

"Ready?" she asked her grandmother.

"Yes," Trish held up a picture.

"That's Mom and Dad," Claire reached for the picture. "They look so young."

"That was taken a year after they met I believe. Harm sent it to me from one of their missions on a carrier. I think he had been up flying there."

"He's in a flight suit, and he looks like he's won a billion dollars," Claire chuckled.

Trish laughed. "Yes, Harm and his planes. I was so worried about him when he was a fulltime pilot."

Claire put the picture into the box. "I'll take it to the car."

Trish followed her. "Where's Matthew?"

"Outside," Claire walked through the front door and took the bag to the car while Trish locked and secured the house.

They got into the car and drove off.

The new house was a lot smaller, but it was more practical for Trish. Everything was on one floor, making it more suitable for an older woman. Trish was in great health, but she had pointed out that she was at an age where good health could turn worse suddenly.

"You don't mind sharing a room with Rose, Claire?" Trish asked as they walked into the new house.

"It's no problem," Claire assured as she put a box down in the hallway. "I'll just go get the rest. I'll help you get everything into place."

Trish smiled proudly. "You are one efficient girl, Claire. And Matthew is so helpful. My son raised good kids."


	20. Chapter 20

**Two days later**

Mac hung up the phone and put it on the table. She crossed the hotel room and stepped out on the porch. She smiled as she saw her husband standing by the railing looking out over the ocean as the sun set. He looked thoughtful she noticed as she studied his face. He was a handsome man, the few wrinkles on his face and grayish hair adding something to his already perfect features. He looked amazing to her, and the two women he had politely talked to while he was getting their drinks at the hotel bar earlier had apparently agreed with her.

"It's beautiful," she let out a contented sigh as she walked up to him.

He smiled. "It truly is. Why didn't we settle down here instead of D.C?" he wondered.

"Regrets?" she questioned.

He chuckled. "Nah, it's home. And I guess the winters does have its charm."

"Today was amazing," she looked over the ocean.

"It was," he agreed. They had spent the day with Trish at her house helping her get organized. They had taken the time to talk about their favorite Frank memories, cried and laughed over small and big things. "What did Nathan want?"

"Just called to make sure everyone is doing okay," she smiled sweetly. "He wished he could be here too."

"He's back on track again at the Academy," Harm said thoughtfully. "I'm proud of him."

"Me too," Mac agreed.

He smiled and turned to her. "So, Mrs. Rabb, we're on vacation. Do you have a list of things to do?"

Mac hesitated with a clever smile on her face, then she held out a note that was folded. "I do."

He reached for it. "I don't know what it could be, because we've been here so often it's not much more for us to explore." He opened the note and chuckled. "Sleep in. Make love. And maybe go to the beach one day." He looked at her. "Are you really telling me that you have made no plans for us to see something, or do something rather than relaxing? Are you ill?"

"Are you saying that I'm not good at taking it easy?" she wondered.

He offered a sweet smile. "On weekend trips, yes. On vacations lasting more than a few days, no."

She chuckled. "Okay, so maybe I'd like to just take it easy this time. I just want to spend time with my husband, not working. And the kids too, of course."

He reached for her hand. "I'm all for that. In fact," he put his other arm around her and pulled her closer. "Let's work on that number two activity you had on your list."

"Yeah?" she leaned in and kissed him. "I did promise Matthew a trip to the air and space museum," she dragged him toward the balcony door. "And we always go the aquarium."

He chuckled as he moved them inside and closed the door. "But first," he moved in closer and kissed her deeply. "We need to lose the clothes."

 **The next day**

Claire let out a contented sigh as she looked over the water. She loved how the sand felt under her bare feet, and she stretched and let out a joyful shriek.

"It's amazing, huh?"

She turned to her mother. "I love it. I love vacation."

"Well, you're overdue," Mac reminded her daughter. "You've been working hard and gotten strait A's again this year."

"And next year will be even harder," Claire smiled. "But I'm ready for it. I'm not letting anything get in the way of my dream."

"Of becoming a lawyer?" Mac smiled sweetly.

"Exactly," Claire studied her mother. "I'm going to be just like you when I grow up."

Mac didn't know what to say.

"Mom," Claire hesitated. "Thanks for letting me find my way. Follow my dreams. Making me believe I can do anything."

"You can be anything you want," Mac said proudly. "You are so beautiful and smart, and amazing."

"I'm just average really," Claire smiled cleverly. "But that's good enough. I'm good enough. It has taken me a while to realize that, and I know I haven't always made the right decisions, but it means a lot to me that you and Dad let me make my mistakes so that I can learn from them."

"You know what's the hardest part about being a parent?" Mac wondered.

"No idea," Claire admitted.

"Not questioning how you handle things," Mac smiled. "It's not easy taking a step back instead of fixing everything for your kids. I question myself all the time, wondering if I'm handling things right, if I should have said no instead of yes."

"Your first instinct is to protect," Claire nodded with understanding. "Like with Tim?"

Mac nodded. "Yeah, boys are definitely hard."

"Well, I'm glad Tim and I decided to cool down and wait," Claire hesitated. "And I'm glad we got to come to that conclusion ourselves."

"I just want you to be happy and live the life you've dreamed of. You've always dreamed big when it comes to education," Mac put her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

Claire relaxed against her mother. "I still do. I have so much I want to do."

"And you'll do it all," Mac smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Mom," Claire looked over the ocean again. "There's something so calming about the ocean. Maybe I should join the Navy and go to sea."

Mac chuckled. "That's always a possibility."

Claire laughed softly.

 **Pensacola**

Harm watched as the F18 Super Hornet landed and smiled brightly. He loved the smell of jet fuel, the sound of planes taking off and landing. It was all in his blood.

"This is so cool Dad," Matthew's smile matched his father's.

"Harm!"

Harm turned. "Rick," he offered his hand.

"You look good, Admiral," Captain Rick Fowler snapped to attention and saluted.

Harm chuckled and saluted. "It's good to see you."

"You too. So, do you miss it like crazy?" Rick wondered.

Harm hesitated. "I do sometimes, but life is pretty good."

"Yeah, how is the Colonel?" Rick wondered.

"She's great," Harm smiled by the mentioning of his wife.

"And this must be Matthew all grown up," Rick offered his hand.

"Sir," Matthew shook the outstretched hand. "Are you really the boss of all the pilots?"

Rick chuckled. "Of the Blue Angels, yes I am. Do you want to sit in a plane?"

"Yeah," Matthew smiled brightly.

"Is he one of our future pilots?" Rick wondered as he motioned for them to follow him.

"He might be," Harm chuckled. "He sure is interested enough."

"I'm totally going to be a pilot," Matthew ran over to the planes. "Cool."

"You can sit in this one," Rick motioned for a plane. "But don't touch anything."

"Awesome," Matthew snapped to attention. "Sir," then he turned and reached for the ladder. "Totally awesome."

"So, retirement working for you?" Rick wondered.

"It is," Harm watched as Matthew got safely into the plane. "I have more time for this guy, and the rest of the family."

"Ben is a senior in High School in the fall," Rick smiled proudly. "He's going to the Academy he says."

"Claire will be a senior too. Nathan is starting his third year at the Academy this fall. Mattie is a Doctor in the Navy," Harm chuckled. "Time flies."

"It sure as hell does," Rick agreed. "It's not that long since we were just a bunch of kids going up there in million-dollar aircrafts," Rick chuckled. "Well, I was a kid, you were Pappy."

Harm laughed. "I remember."

"Do you ever regret going back to JAG?" Rick wondered.

"Nah, it was foolish of me to think that I could beat the odds and go back to flying, but I had to try. JAG was the right place for me," Harm smiled. "Looking back, I have no regrets."

"You've had a great career," Rick agreed. "I'm staying in a few more years I guess. Laura agrees, she's happy here. The kids are happy here."

"You're staying here then?" Harm wondered.

"Yeah, a few more years in, then I'll retire, and we'll stay where we are. She deserves a real home after moving around so much," Rick smiled. "You guys should come over for a barbeque. Friday?"

"I'll have to check with Mac, but yeah, that sounds like a plan," Harm agreed.

"Dad, this is awesome!" Matthew called out.

"I think the word awesome has been mentioned a few times today," Harm chuckled. "Thanks for this, Rick."

"Any time," Rick chuckled. "You think we'll ever get him down from there?"

"Probably not," Harm chuckled.

 **Later**

Harm closed the car door and watched as Matthew ran straight to the house. He chuckled. The kid had a lot he wanted to tell his mom about. Harm followed him into the house and watched as he ran into the back yard. Harm had to admit that spending time with Matthew at Pensacola had been amazing. They had gotten a full tour of the base, and Matthew had enjoyed every minute of it.

"Hi, beautiful," he wrapped his arms around his wife from behind and hugged her close.

"Can you believe that Dad has flown in a plane like that?" Matthew was ecstatic.

Mac leaned into her husband. "Your dad used to be pretty adventurous."

"Used to be?" Harm questioned with amusement.

"I'm telling grandma and Claire," Matthew ran over to where Claire and Rose were helping Trish plant flowers.

"He had a great time," Harm chuckled.

"I take it you didn't hate it either," Mac turned in his arms.

"Harm kissed her deeply. "How was your day?"

"Great," she smiled sweetly. "Claire and I went for a long walk on the beach, had some girl talk and ice cream of course."

"Of course," Harm laughed.

"You smell like jet fuel," she got a wicked look on her face. "I always had a thing for you in your flight suit, you know."

"I did not know that," he raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Oh yeah," she bit his lower lip. "I always appreciated that cocky side of you."

"We'll come back to this conversation tonight when we're alone," he warned her as he nibbled on her lip.

"Parent's behave," Mattie came up behind them.

"What?" Harm looked innocent as he turned to his daughter. "What are you up to today?"

"Just finished my shift, so now I'm ready to have dinner," she smiled and pointed to her dad's face. "Lipstick."

Mac chuckled as Mattie walked past them and headed over to the rest of the gang. "Life is good," she let out a contented sigh. "I love you."

Harm leaned in and kissed her. "I love you too."

They turned towards where Trish and the kids stood, then shared a sweet smile.

 **That's it for now! I have started another story in the series and will post soon hopefully.**


End file.
